Allow Me One Last Regret
by Princess-Of-Xtreme
Summary: Now that Allyrien knows the truth, she struggles with being a single mother while Randy regrets leaving her for Sam. Will they ever be together? And if so will Allyrien take him back? Sequel to The Riches of Love
1. Look Who's Back

(A/n: Hey everyone im back I knew I said that I was gonna post this when I was finished with Fast Track but I couldn't resist. I suggest reading Riches of Love before this it will make it easier but it doable with out it. So here is the first chapter **A Twisted Mistake.)**

_Kaleigh had just Allyrien that her parents were here and five minutes later they were exactly where they left it five years ago. At each other throats. _

"_Allyrien you are coming home right now!" Gabriel yelled_

"_No im not. Im a grown ass woman, one who has exceptionally well without your help"_

"_I think we all know why that is"_

"_What the hell is that suppose to mean?!?!"_

"_Don't play dumb with me. You know what I meant. That Randy Orton got you everything you have. Ally ever had to do was bend over and well that is the hardest task in the world for you isn't Allyrien?"_

_Allyrien let out a hard angry sigh and tried her hardest not to smack the crap out of her father right then and there. She had long lost respect for him and it was pretty obvious that he never had respect for her. She was just another pretty face he had used to place himself on the top. She hated him with all of her being if it was even possible she would rip his DNA from her body. But unfortunately until technology caught up to fulfill her wish she was stuck being Gabriel and Michelle Morgan's one and only daughter. He could never forget her past not that she thought he should because she couldn't herself but she had come to terms with it and wished deeply that he could have done the same. But nothing she could ever do was good enough for daddy dearest so why even bother._

"_My success in this business is because I was determined and have passion for what im doing not because I slept with him. Hell I didn't even know Randy when I started Toxicity"_

_My father scoffed. "I didn't mean just Orton. Hell you could have slept with the whole damn world…of course not that you're that far off."_

"_Dad I think that's enough why can you accept that Ally is a different person now" Her big brother Bryan defended_

"_Please tramps like her never change. You disgust me."_

"_What is your problem? Face it im good at this" Ally said_

"_Because you are nothing without me! You will never were and never will be. You will always be the drug dealing slut" Gabriel said getting in her face._

"_Dad that's enough. Let's just go" Allyrien baby brother Jordan said trying to calm his father down. He knew that he had struck a nerve. That was the one part of Ally's past that she completely blocked out just like the rest of her miserable existenc_

"_Im not going to let you speak to her that way" Bryan said tugging his father collar._

"_Oh yea im so scare. Big bad Bryan is finally standing up to dad. You're forgetting who got you everything you have. I don't think Veronica would be too happy with you attitude towards your boss right now. I think you should back up before I fired both of your asses."_

"_Don't bring Veronica into this." _

"_And what if I do? You gonna hit me? Go head take you best shot." Gabriel said pointing to his face._

"_Don't tempt me. For years I stood here watching you treat her like crap and I did nothing."_

"_And I thank you for that. Someone has to teach this bitch who she is. Im going to make sure this gets through her thick headed skull" My father said pushing Ally's chest._

"_Don't touch her. Im done with this bullshit. I don't blame Ally for acting the way she did. I would have the same damn thing if I had to deal with your crap every damn day."_

"_I can't believe this! Do you see what your stupidity is doing to this family?"_

"_Dad leave her alone I think you got your point across. She just needs sometime to think it over. Can we please go?" Jordan said pulling Gabriel towards the door. He snatched it back quickly and shoved his younger son towards his mother._

"_And let this slut get what she wants. I don't think so. She's coming with me." Gabriel said tugging Allyrien's arm out of its socket._

"_Let go of me!" When he didn't let go Allyrien lifted her hand and smacked him right across the cheek. Gabriel held his face for a few seconds then lifted his hand._

_While this is all going on Michelle Morgan, Allyrien's mother, stood there wondering what was so different about her dear daughter. Her eyes, they where different their normal sparkle, the wonder of mischief was gone and her stubbornness was slowly taking over. As Michelle looked deeper and saw sadness. She saw her daughter falling apart piece by piece she knew it partly her fault but something told her it was something more. After a few moments she saw it. Michelle moved closer to her daughter as she argued with her father. Allyrien struggled to keep the tears inside but with each blow her father threw she grew weaker she didn't know how but more she could take but she could wouldn't crumbled in front of her family. The one family that help place the protective wall around her the one wall that Randy broke with one heart warming smile. The wall that Cole, Jeremy and Brandon felt an indent. Her life was spiraling out of controlled and there was nothing she or anyone else could do to fix it. _

"_That's enough!" Michelle said specking up for the first time. He stopped in mid air and looked at her as did everyone else. "Ally I understand your reasons for wanting to stay here but I think now more that ever it's important that you come home"_

"_What? Are you talking about?" Ally said worriedly. She couldn't know how?_

"_I think we both know why?" Michelle glancing at her daughter tiny bunging stomach._

_Crap she doesn't know. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Allyrien Isabella you don't need to it from me. Having a baby is a wonderful thing. I just think that your family should be included in this journey. I can't help you if you don't let me in" Her mother said holding her hand._

"_I can do it by myself"_

"_YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Jordan yelled. "It was Randy wasn't it? Im gonna kill him!" He said storming to the door. _

_DAMN I forgot they know each other SHIT! "Jordan stop! Please don't. Randy doesn't know."_

"_Well did you plan on sharing this lovely piece of information with him anytime soon?"_

"_Jordan, Randy left me a few weeks ago. I never had the chance to tell him." She said tears falling down her face and down to her and mother hands which laid on her stomach._

"_I knew it, you're such a whore" Gabriel said_

"_Dad-"_

"_Don't you dare call me that. You deserve everything you got slut"_

That was seven and half months ago. I never spoke to him after that and I really don't intend to in the months to come. A month after the fight my mother filed for divorce after 27 years of marriage. Bryan left G & M advertising and got a job at Veronica's parents' record company. They also adopted a little boy called Ajay Calum Morgan. Jordan finally got a real girlfriend and him and Max finally fulfilled they dream for spreading clubs all over the country. My relationship with my family is stronger than it's ever been. Jack and Lacyanna recently got married after 2 and half years of dating and bought their first house together. Angelique's fashion line is booming as usual and she relocated to Paris to be closer to her family. The person you really want to know about is M.I.A. I tried contacting Randy after five months of Lacyanna and Angelique constant pressure but as you can imagine that didn't exactly go as planned. Not that I planned telling my baby's father who walked out on me that I was pregnant over the phone.

_**Flashback**_

"_Fine fine I'll call him. Past me the phone" Allyrien dialed the phone number that she called near everyday for the past five months. Difference was this she didn't studder like an idiot or hang up like a coward. Finally someone picked up on the other end._

"_Hello?" A girly voice answered._

"_Im sorry I must have the wrong number I was calling Randy Orton"_

"_Oh no your right. This is Ray Ray's phone" _

"_Oh umm hi this Allyrien Morgan" She said fiddling with the hem of her loose top._

"_Allyrien, oh my god hi I heard so much about you. It's nice to finally talk to one of Ray Ray's friends outside of the business" Sam said smiling maliciously. She moved her head to make sure Randy was still in the shower. Sam covered herself with the bed sheets and started pacing back and forth._

"_Umm who's this?"_

"_Oh right how rude of me, Im Samantha Speno, Randy's fiancé." She said with a wicked smile on her face. She knew that poor stupid little Ally would probably cry a freakin river. Sam really didn't care why she was calling with Randy had made it perfectly clear to her that she wanted nothing to do with her but if she want Randy she had to get through her first._

"_Fiancé?"_

"_Oh you didn't know did you? You would think after almost a year of engagement he would remember." Sam said giving a her fake sweet giggle checking once again to hear the water was stilling running._

"…_a year?" Ally squeaked out closing her eyes refusing to let the tears out._

"_Yeah. Oh did you want to speak to Randy?"_

"_Umm no, that won't be necessary. Just forget I ever called." Ally said tears falling down her face and her hand touching the only remembrance of Randy she'll ever have._

"_Are you sure?" Sam said with a huge grin that stretched from ear to ear._

"_Positive. Bye Sam" Ally said hanging up and rushing towards her friends waiting open arms._

"_Bye Allyrien…forever" Sam said hanging up and searching through the phone erase any trace that Ally even called._

"_Who was that?" Randy said coming at of the shower._

"_No one important" _

_**End of Flashback**_

Yup big shocker there, The love of my life as I used to refer to him was engaged to be married. How stupid was I really looking back it I see all of my mistakes. How the hell could I ever think he was single better yet how could I foolishly believe that he was interested in my. Now more than ever I regret pushing my best friends away to be with a jerk like RANDAL KEITH ORTON. My life is down the tubes. I promised myself that I would never cry over a man and guess what happened I broke all over again. Life suck, Love sucks, I su- scratch that Randy sucks.

"Excuse anyone sitting here?" I looked at the voice that dragged me out my pity party. HOLY SHIT!

"AMY!" Yup Lita was right in front of me I thought I would never see this girl again.

"Allyrien? Oh my god what are you doing here?" She said sitting down and giving me a light hug.

"I live here now. I moved to Standford a few months ago." I said adjusting the pillow that covered my huge stomach. "Boston just wasn't the place for me anymore." Which was completely true I couldn't go anywhere without something reminding me of Randy. I moved here about four months ago and was running the magazine from here while Lacyanna held things down in Boston. "What are you doing here I thought RAW was in England."

"I see you've been watching. Actually, i retired a few weeks after we last saw each other. That night was Trish and I's going away bash. Im singing now. Hey bright idea we have a gig at el Corazon tomorrow why don't you stop by? Trish is gonna be there." She said as the waiter placed her coffee on the table. "Thanks, don't they have the best coffee here?"

"I won't know I just come here for the quiet of it all."

"Quiet? Come on when did Ally like quiet? What happened to the party girl? Come on come tomorrow we'll get you fixed." Amy said jokingly

"That would be great but I really can't" Again complete truth for the last few months crowded places and loud music drove me nuts. I couldn't even stay there if I tried the baby would kick it ways all the way home.

"No you have to! I haven't seen in forever. PLEASE!!" The redhead said pouting.

"Amy I really really can't" Crap she really gonna make me tell her isn't she.

"Please Pretty please with ice cream, whipped cream and peanut butter on top" During my whole pregnancy peanut butter was my worst enemies even the words peanut butter made me hurl. Actually I just might need a bucket.

"Aims do me and the baby a favor and never mention peanut butter ever again" I said with a hand covering my mouth

"Ok Sorry…WAIT A DAMN MINUTE BABY?!?!?!"

I slowly moved my pillow exposing my largely bloated stomach.

"OH MY GOD!!! WHAT? WHERE? WHEN? OMG!!!!"

"Aimers calm down people are starting to look over."

"So let them look" She said shooting everyone a funny face. "How far along are you?"

"Seven and half months so im pretty much ready to pop anyday now"

"Oh my god im a auntie. What is it?"

"A beautiful healthy baby girl" I said beaming.

"Wow! So who's the father?"

"Umm do you promise not to tell" Amy gave me a confused face. "Promise me"

"Promise. But I don't get why it's a secret"

"It's a secret because… Randy's the father"

"That great but…oh Sam"

"Yea"

"Sweetie-"

"Its alright his part is done. I can do the rest on my own"

"So your not gonna tell him?"

"I was but after I found out about Sam I didn't want to ruin his life with this"

"You are way to nice. I would make him take responsible for this."

"And said what. Amy he left me we had sex and he left. That's all he ever wanted. Im sure that Sam doesn't even know, she thinks im his 'friend.' She seem so happy, im not gonna ruin her life."

"Yea your just gonna keep this little girl's father out her life. Allyrien, you have to tell him."

"Maybe. Let's just see how everything goes."


	2. Shocking Surprises

Today was absolute madness. Amy and Trish are pulling me everywhere. I swear every single baby store in Georgia I have been there and convinced into buying at least one thing. They even dragged Cena and the Hardys into coming. They absolutely flipped when they saw that I was pregnant. I made them promise that if they told anyone they would have their balls permanently detached from their bodies and floating in a beautifully decorated jar. Im a little suspicious about John considering the fact that he is Randy best friend but for now im going to put that aside and trust him. I kind of feel bad for the guys. Evil Amy and Trish forced the guys to carry furniture up and down the stairs after learning how little decoration was put into little Evangeline Antoinette's room. The nursery was less then prepare for a baby that is due in a week. I can't wait to have my baby girl in my arms. Nine months is way to long to wait for the biggest gift God can ever give you. We just finished well actually the guys just finished fixing up the nursery and we're now in the living room watching random movies.

"So how've you been?" Jeff said laying upside down on the couch.

"I want her out of her already. I wanna walk like a normal human being. I like feel like a fucking penguin"

"You look like a hot penguin" John said digging his huge hand into the popcorn bowl.

"Shut up white boy!" Trish said wacking John with a pillow causing him to drop his popcorn.

"Oh it's on blondie!" John said whacking her back.

Next thing I know John and Trish are having a full on pillow fight. Amy is on Jeff's neck holding on for dear life while Matt was pulling her legs. All during this, I'm in the middle laughing my head off.

"Oh you think this is funny" Matt said letting go of Amy and approaching me.

"Uh oh" I said waddling to the barely used dining room.

"Like im not gonna catch up" He said whacking my ass and then corning me. Not good. You see I had been watching Smack-down lately mostly to see Randy which right now seem really stupid but I enjoy seeing his ass getting beat and beating time and time again by the Undertaker yet it gives me a strong state of anger knowing that I won't be enjoy in that pleasure. Anyways as I was saying my eye had been wandering off to the older Hardy and having this closer was driving me insane. _Bad Ally No Allyrien He is just your friend! _As I argue with myself I saw Matt's luscious lips move closer and closer to me. Just as I inched forward to meet him I felt a sharp pain in my stomach causing me to bend over in pain.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked worried. I took in a few deep breaths before standing back up.

"Im fine"

"You sure" He said moving the stray hair out of my face.

"Yeah im- owwwww" I said once again holding my stomach.

"GUYS! AMY TRISH! GET IN HERE!" Matt yelled holding me up. Jeff and John ran into the room with Amy and Trish close behind.

"Really im –OOWWWW MOTHER FUCKER THAT HURTS!"

"We need to get here to the hospital" Amy said looking at the puddle that was forming by my ankles.

"Im fiiiiiiiine ooooooooooooowwwwww!"

"Your going into labor and your fine. I don't think so" Trish said grabbing the bag that was by the stairs.

"Lets go" Matt carried me to John car and we sped off to the hospital. Nothing but Matt's calming voice kept me from grabbing John's head and squeezing like a pimple for not going fast enough.

**5 hours later (minutes after birth)**

"Here he is" The doctor said showing me my baby girl wrapped in baby blue cloth. Wait a damn minute did she say he?

"What? No im sorry that's not mine" I said kindly.

"Why sure it is. Miss Morgan"

"No its not I was having a girl"

"Sometimes the sonograms are wrong, honey. Here take your son" She said giving me a big smile and leaving the room my son. I grabbed the silent baby boy and watched him for a minute instantly falling in love with my handsome son. I unfortunately had little time to wrap myself into the idea that my bundle of joy gave a cute little surprise when I saw the faces of my mother and my two brothers along with my friends crowding the door.

"Can we come in?" Jordan said smiling.

"Well do I really have a choice?" I replied not tearing my eyes off the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"Well not really" Bryan said entering the room.

"Let me see my granddaughter, I should have had one of these a long time ago... Bryan, Veronica" Mom said taking the baby from me. I hurt so bad to tear myself away from him but if I wasn't going to give him up my mother was going to rip my arms off.

"Well im sorry if a baby isn't in our plans right now" Veronica said staring at the baby that was now in my mother's arms.

"What? Did they run out of pink?" Jeff said looking at him.

"Umm actually about that looks like the he decide to throw us off"

"He?" Amy said examined the baby as if he was a science experiment.

"Yes Amy he as in he has a wiener" John said laughing.

"Oh yeah that thing that you don't have"

"Ok what is it Trish's Crack on John Day?"

"You mean it wasn't in your calendar? Shoot" Trish said taking the baby from Amy before pasting it to Matt.

"Umm how do you hold it?"

"It has a name it's. It's what exactly is it?" My mother said looking at me.

"Shoot umm I haven't exactly named him yet. I never really looked at boy names."

"Umm ok what about Nero?" Jeff suggested

"Yeah, to add to the wackiness in my life no thanks Jeffery. Actually if you guys don't mind I would kinda like him middle name to be Cole."

"Sweetie, he's your son not ours. You can name him Poland Springs and would love it"

"Do you think it's a good idea though wouldn't it remind you of him though"

"Bry I never stopped loving Cole im 100 percent sure that if he was still alive he would have been this baby's father and I still want him part of my life."

"Ok then were behind you all the way" Jordan said squeezing my hand gently and he gave me my son back.

"Now that leaves a first name and I think I can help you with that one"

"Im not naming him Jonathan nor Matthew and definitely not Jeffery"

"Why not? Jeffery is awesome name"

"RIIGHT" I said turning my full attention back to the baby.

"MY GOD I THINK I GOT!" Amy said starling everyone

"What?"

"Daniel" She said proudly. I simply smiled at looked at my baby excuse me at Daniel Cole Morgan- Orton. Yes Orton As much as I hate Randy, I still wanted Danny to know his past. I still can't believe I had a son like just now. HOLY SHIT! Sorry blonde moment but I just hit me Me Allyrien Morgan am now a mom. Wow! This little thing is dependent on me for everything OMG! I hope I can handle this.


	3. Father and Son

(Hey sweetie Thank you so much for reading the last two chapters I know update have be very slow and they will probably be slower as I focus more on Fast Track to nowhere which I suggest you guys check out. Now, that I'm done with my commercial, onto the story. I own nothing and D can prove it.)

**CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT! **

**Three years later**

Hey everyone I know it been a while so let me update you on my life. Daniel is amazing and two months after he was born Randy found out and has stayed by us ever since. He is truly amazing trust me. A year later he left Sam and today is our one year wedding anniversary. Life has been nothing short of perfect my father finally came around and we are one big happy family.

YEAH RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!

Two months ago my father pasted away from a heart attack and even though I couldn't stand the bastard I had been staying with Matt. Yea Matt, a year after Daniel birth we got together and nothing could have been better in my life right now. I still over to Amy's sometime but she usually comes over here and never leaves. I swear she thinks that Danny is hers I think I saw him trying to breastfeed him one day. But that besides the point Matt has been all over the road after winning the WWE championship last May and although I am super happy for him because he truly does deserve it. It's just that I miss him …we miss him. It just been really hard, it times like these that I wonder what my life if I had listened to everything my parents had told me. Maybe if I listen I would be in this mess I would be the wreck I have become. But enough with the sad thoughts Matt's coming home today and I have been sitting on the couch watching Power Rangers for the last hour. I wiped the falling tears form my eyes, breaking into a smile when I heard the little voice I heard everyday.

"Mommy you ok?" I broke into a sad smile still walking to cry. Everyday he looked more and more like his father. Those big blue eyes and short brown hair, they were twins down to the funny sneaky personality.

"Yeah Im ok sweetie" I told him, he just looked at me unconvinced before smiling and going back to the TV. I took him drooling face as hint to leaving him and go to kitchen and cook something. Matt called awhile and told me that he was inviting some guys over. Most of them knew I had Danny and were pretty cool with it but no one knew that Randy was the father. Most just guessed he was Matt's which Matt was to mad about. I still haven't spoken to Randy and have successfully avoided him the two times he has been in town. Matt as well as Trish and Amy along with Jeff have been pushing me to tell him but I just could grow the set to tell him. Hopefully I can find a way to tell him this weekend. Yup it's a super show and that means most likely that he is going show up here. NO I know for a fact that he showing up Matt thought it to be a good person and let some of the wrestlers stay here. I was a big house with at least 6 extra bedrooms but still. Dave Batista, Shawn Michaels, Ken Kennedy, John Cena and of course Cena had to bring Randy along which MATT JUST LET HIM!

**Two Hours Later**

I was finally done and was just putting my instruments away when I heard Daniel scream when sent me dashing towards the door; he latched onto leg and didn't let go.

"What? What is sweetie?" I said panicky

"There is a swtranger at the door!" He said clawing into my leg. I picked him up and walked to the door my heart going faster and faster. I opened the door and in came in Dave Batista causing me to laugh and him to smile.

"ALLYRIEN! COME HERE!! LOOK AT YOU!" I put Danny on the ground, who hid behind my leg as I gave Dave a overdue hug.

"Dave, how have you been?"

"Pretty good still doing the wrestling thing, the kids are doing well and Angie there"

"Things not good between two?" I said sensing his blah-ness.

"Yea but it's not about that now." He then took notice of Danny who was just staring at him. "Who's that?"

"My son"

He looked at me and then back down at Danny surprised I swear he did it for a good five minutes before asking the dreaded question.

"Who's the father?"

My mind started to race hoping that the answer would come to me but luckily Danny saved me.

"Who are you?" Dave smiled at him and bent down to his level.

"Im Dave Batista, your mommy's friend" He looked up at me. "He seems familiar. Do I know the father?"

OK Ally now is the time the lie or the truth. Danny just kept looking at Dave trying to make sense of his presence. Danny didn't know most of the wrestlers because we don't let him watch it. Too violent for a baby

"Well do you plan on telling me?"

_RING RING_

I walked towards the phone dragging Danny with only because he sat on my foot and grabbed my leg refusing to let go. "Hello?"

"Hey Angel"

"Hey Mattie, Where are you? Dave's already here"

"I got held up at the airport so I might be a late. Im sorry"

"I know baby. I just really miss you"

"I do to I promise you I will make it up to you when I get home" His whispered seductively

"I'll be waiting. But get here soon okay.

"Baby you can live a few hours without me"

"No I can't but really what if he shows up I don't think I can do it alone"

"You won't be alone you will have Shawn and Hunter there with you"

"It's not the same. Baby"

"Look Honey I gotta go. Love you"

"Love you too Mattie" He said hanging up. I thanked God for that one. I looked down and saw that Danny was no longer there but in the living room with Dave showing him his new toys. I could only heard a bit but I could hear go on and on about Matt.

"And this one is the Red ranger. He is sooo cool"

"Really now? You don't think that Animal is cool?" Dave said playfully

"Umm no. Robert's dad said I look at lot like Rwandy Orton. Do you know him? I wanted to see but momma doesn't let we see westling" He said playing with his Randy and Undertaker toys. Dave's head immediately snapped up and looked at me. My heart really stopped beating. He said it. Damn it I was hoping Dave won't notice. He looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Well?" I was so nervous. Suddenly the floor board became very interesting while I tried making up some lie to get me out of this. Not that I could find one. "The truth, Allyrien, no excuses" Damn it was caught and looked at my shoes in defeat.

"Yeah, you know the father! Look at him!" Dave looked at Daniel closer and I saw his eyes widen to the size of Frisbees. Danny looked nothing like me dark brown hair, blue eyes and an olive complexion. You could tell that was Randy's kid.

"Randy's gonna kill you"

Dave and I had spoken and hadn't taken it as bad as I thought he would. I think he seem a bit happy. I definitely Danny was happy when Matt and Jeff aren't home there aren't many guys to play with that is not counting Amy. A few hours later and everyone was here except John and Randy with I was super happy about. Matt hadn't come home and it was about to be 9 way past Danny's bedtime. I put him in bed rest despite the yelling and pouting and of course those heartbreaking tears. Luckily I had Shawn to help me out. It was now about 9:30 and they were messing around with Danny's play dough while I was dancing like a whore that was on TV, when car lights stopping in front of the house distracted me from my fun. That could be very good or super bad. I got up from the floor and looked through the window at the familiar car…… It was super bad.

"He's here" I said watching Randy get his bag out of the car and telling John something that he just brushed off.

"Breath it's gonna be fine" Ken said rubbing my shoulders.

"Try convincing yourself first."

DING DONG

I walked to the door and the boys stayed still as if in slow motion I twisted the knob letting my past back in.

"ALLY!" John said giving me a hug and his luggage. "Thanks you're a doll"

"Oh yea thank you Johnny I missed you too" I said as he pasted me by. Leaving me and Randy face to face.

"Matt said it was ok. Maybe I should go"

"No its ok. Randy what happened was a long time ago? We can act like adults about this. Hi Randy. How have you been" I said putting on face of strength that I didn't possess, he seemed a bit shocked and anger?

"Fine and you?"

"Pretty good"

"You and Hardy huh?"

"Yea me and Hardy" I said letting the awkward silence seep in. This was replaced by Shawn, John and Dave trying to kick line and Shawn kicking a little too high hurting his manhood.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" That was followed by a lot of arguing that really didn't make any sense. I tried to shut them up trying to keep the three year old upstairs sleeping. Unsuccessful as in three seconds later Danny was on the stairs.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! IM AM TRYING TO SLWEEP PEOPLE!!! MOMMY THEY WOKE ME UP!!!!" I sighed and noticed that Randy immediately turned to me with anger and confusion in his face.

"SEE WHAT YOU DID!" I said going to put Danny back to bed which of course took awhile and getting him to close his eyes took even longer. And was not going to let the arguing downstairs wake up my child.

"IM TIRED OF THIS BULLSHIT!" Randy yelled pushing me out of way and going to music room. I don't think he knew that though. I saw the door knob turn as if he was going to come back out but he probably saw how stupid he would look and stayed inside.

"What the heck happened?"

"Randy was all upset about the kid and started to ask questions and Dave almost let it slip. Ken explained

"You told him!"

"No but im going to if you don't tell him"

"This isn't your decision. I am going to time him on my own time not your so butt out." I yelled

"It has been three years!!! HE HAS THE RIGHT TO KNOW!"

"IT'S MY LIFE!"

"NO IT'S NOT YOU HAVE A KID NOW IT NOT ABOUT YOU" The argument when on and on none of us noticing that Danny had woken up because of the noise and walked towards the most non-threaten thing he heard…the music.

**Randy's POV**

Those bastard how dare they say that! And now im in this stupid room, I wanted to kill, to hurt someone. How could she do this to me! Not that I had the right to complain I left him. She wasn't mine anymore, yet she was. It's hard to explain ever since Sam came back it wasn't the same I would find a way to think of him. Lately we have just been off and on but it think this time were over for good. The love of my life had a son. How? Better yet Who? Matt? No the kid looked to be about three or four and they just got together two years ago, Matt would never do that. Damn it who was it! I took the guitar that was sitting there and starting playing a song.

"You're good" a voice said.

Blue eyes stared at me. "Thanks" He walked closer and plopped himself on the couch sitting right next to me.

"I'm Danny. What your name?"

I sighed this kid just won't stop talking. "Randy-"

"Hey you wanna see my daddy? I got a picture, here look" He said hopping off and running to his room retrieving the picture. HELL why the hell why I want to see this to see the man that ruined any chance of me and Ally having a future. He came back with a big smile on his face, making the knot in my stomach even bigger, showing me the damned picture. But then, if I had been an old man I think I would have made a heart attack. It was my fucking face! It was my fucking face in the picture!

"T…That's your dad?"

"Yeah! You look a lot like him. Are you twins?

I watched Danny looking at the picture, longing. I didn't understand a thing now. We used protection. He couldn't be mine! But the more I look at him, the more I could see myself. I got up from the bed. I wanted an answer I was surely going to get one.

"Where ya going, mister?"

"Downstairs, just… just stay here"

She was going to give me an explanation! And right now! I need it right now!

**Allyrien POV**

I was alone after yelling all the guys. They all left to where I have no clue but it was just me and Danny… and Randy. He was now straight in my face and I was in the position I didn't ever want to come. He wanted the truth so screw it was gonna get it.

"When I found out I pregnant, your ass had already left! When was I supposed to tell you? You slept with me and left the next day!"

"You should have called me!" He was angry I could tell. This was what I was afraid of. What a wonderful reunion don't you think?

"You left me! You just went away and you're blaming ME, because you weren't there! For years I have stared at the note trying to remember what the hell I did wrong!"

"I would have come back if you told me!"

"I tried but then I found you had a fiancé! Yes I know and you know what I don't care! I was not going to feel guilty because I was the one to ruin Samantha happy life. She had nothing to do with this you screw up!"

"Oh don't pull that shit on me! Yes I had a fiancé one that left me!"

"And you thought past it on! You thought I would be your rebound girl! Not telling you was the best thing for all of us and you know! "

"No, it was the best for YOU! A good revenge right? I leave you and you; you don't tell me I'm a father! Bloody hell that was the perfect revenge! I miss almost four years of my OWN son life! Because you were angry!" He slammed his fist on the wall, leaving a crack.

"Want to know the truth? Yeah, yeah I'm happy! You went away like everyone else! But at least you gave me the only person who won't leave me! A son, a child! I didn't call you because I knew you would have told me to kill him! Wouldn't you have Randy?!?"

"I don't know! But I would have come back for sure! I would have come back and take my responsibility! I would have been there for you and Danny!" I swear I most choked when I heard his name come out of Randy's mouth.

"How do you know his name?"

"Because he told me! He showed me a picture of his dad! What a surprise when a saw MY face on the picture!"

"A surprise? Who did you think this kid came from!"

"I THOUGHT HE WAS JOHN'S!"

"John? Are you crazy? Are you blind? She's just like you!"

"YOU FUCKED HIM WHILE WE WERE GOING OUT! YEA ALLY DIDN'T THINK I HEARD I DID! HUNTER TOLD ME EVERYTHING!"

Hunter? Hunter? TRIPLE H!! THAT ASSHOLE! BUT RIGHT NOW I WAS DEALING WITH THE ONE IN FRONT ME. So he thought I screwed John. Well I was gonna make him believe.

"Maybe I did and what? I'm not your property Randy!"

"So you really fucked him?"

"I was so angry with you! He came to me! He was so sweet! He touched me like you never did! So I fucked him real hard! He put his dick into my mouth and I made him scream! And I screamed his fucking name! Happy?"

I was proud! There, the best lie I could get out of my mouth! I was so angry that I said the first thing that came to my mouth! But as I watched his face transformed into pure rage, I got scared. He grabbed me by the waist and put me off my feet. I was back to back with the wall. He put his leg between me and held me there, in rage.

"He fucked you" He said looking straight into my eyes and then doing the completely unexpected. He kissed me hard. I could feel the blood coming from my lips, but I couldn't help the moans that escape my mouth when his hand came between my legs. It had been so long.

"Can he make you moan like that? Can he?"

He kissed my neck; leaving marks I'm sure. His hands were everywhere. I had missed his touched. I moan again.

"Can you feel me" I could feel his cock on me getting me excited as well.

"OH MY GOD! OH LORD IM SO SORRY!"

I opened my eyes to see Dave, taking Shawn by the collar, who was just there with his mouth hitting the floor, all red in the face looking at us. Randy dropped me to my feet and looked at me. Dave went away has fast as he had came in.

"Is he really my son?"

I could lie to him anymore. It was time for the truth. "Yeah" He just nodded before walking away and stopping.

"Did you really fuck John?"

"No" He nodded and finished walking away leaving me crying on the floor.

**Randy's POV**

I watched Danny from the crack in my door. I wanted to come in and hugged him, try and know him, but I was scared. Was he thinking like Ally too? Did he think I abandoned him? I was nervous, would he want me has a father? I took a deep breath and came into the room. His big eyes met mine and smiled.

"You my daddy right? You not his twin" He was brilliant. He must have got that from Allyrien. He was nervous too, I could tell by the way he couldn't stop playing with the picture and looking around, like his mom. I smiled at him. I was still standing in the doorway.

"Yeah. Yeah I am" I was proud to say this, I didn't even know why. Maybe because he was beautiful and brilliant... no, it was because he was my son. He smiled at me; a huge smiled and ran to me, he hugged my leg. I didn't know what to do. So, for once, I followed my instinct. I bent down and took him into my arms. I hugged him tightly. I closed my eyes and tasted the moment. He felt so fragile. He was so little, I was scared to break him, just like him mom. I towards the couch and he looked at me sadly.

"What's wrong?" I found myself asking.

"W...did you leave mama because of me?" I stared at him, not believing what he had said. How could a three years old thought that? How could he, my own son, think that? How could he think I leaved because of him? I didn't even know he was coming!

"No, I didn't even know you were come..."

"OK"

"Why do you asked?" He seemed unsure, like he was going to tell me something he wasn't supposed to tell me, but if he were anything like me, he would say it. I really hoped he would.

"B..Because I heard mama cry all the time and Allyrien and Twish was always telling him that you would come back." I could see the tears in him eyes now. How could he feel like that? He wasn't even supposed to understand why him mom was crying! My heart gave a beat of protestation seeing my son like that. I felt bad, really bad for all the trouble, questions I cause him...the pain I cause Allyrien. I took him into my arms, but still, he didn't cry, just like me."

"If I had known you were coming, I would have stayed, Danny. It wasn't your fault, or your mother. It was mine. I had a dream and I wanted it to come true. Don't cry over this baby, everything's fine now, I'm gonna stay."

"Promise? Promise you won't leave again?"

"I promise." He smiled at me and hugged me tight. I was happy right at the moment. My fight with Allyrien was long forgotten. All that matter now was this little thing clutching my shirt, like if I was life itself. I was a dad.

"Daddy?"

My heart gave a beat of appreciation. I liked being called ''Daddy''.

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Yeah." I carried him to my room and put him into bed and looked at him. I knew he had questions and I was going to answer them, all. But I closed the lights; I didn't want him to see my face when I answered.

"Papa, did you love mom?" Did I love Allyrien? Did he really ask me this? Hadn't Allyrien told him about our time together?

"Yes, I love your mom a lot." I could picture my son smiling at this. But it was a long time ago, I didn't know if I still loved Allyrien.

**Allyrien POV**

I was downstairs, in the spot were Randy just left me. The bastard, I was not the one with the entire fault! It was all his for God sake! He had leaved me, never leaving a fucking note, like a coward! He didn't care! He was too much preoccupied by himself!

I started to pace, knowing he was with Danny. He was surely asking all of him questions to him now, and those I couldn't answer.

He had hurt me, hurt me really badly.

He had left me a child to remember him. I love my son with all my heart, I'd give my life for him, but he was so much like him. It hurt just seeing him. The way he talked, the way he laughs, the way he frowned, everything! Not that I would admit this to anyone but I hated him when he first opened him eyes. I didn't want to see him for a week. Why? Because he had stared at me with his eyes. Eyes more blue then the sky itself. Fantastic eyes. If he would have had my eyes, I could have taken it, but no, he had his. Now I know it was stupid, but then it wasn't. With his eyes, it would be his soul too. My mom always told me that when you have your parent's eyes, you have their soul in you.

Take me for example. I have my freaking father eyes. Each time my mom looked at me when I was young, she always cried, she keep telling me my dad was in my eyes. I thought she was stupid. Not now. Randy was in Danny's eyes. I walked up stairs and stopped at the door looking at how Randy looked down on He was looking at him with so much love that my heart almost stopped. A tear felt from my eyes. What I've I done? I kept those two apart because I was angry and too proud. I was too proud to let Randy go. I stole Danny from him. I stole Randy from him. I walked back into my room, falling on the bed crying.

(Well there we go ladies and gentlemen chapter 3. Thank Dragon for help me with this. Please review)


	4. Hating Me More

I felt like a monster and maybe I was. Each time I saw them together, I hated myself. A week had passed now and my son was not even talking to me, because he was always with his dad. Randy never talked to me either, he was ignoring me, and he had every right to. I was feeling depressed, I was falling and there was no one there for me, sure there was the guys were here but I don't think they could understand. I had lost it all. All of that because I was angry. Each night I cried, for everything. For all that was lost.

I wanted everything to go back to normal, but it could never be that way. I had made a huge mistake and now, it was all coming back toward me, and I was paying. I used to feel at home here, now I was a stranger. I was quiet now, and always tired. But no one saw this, they were all to preoccupied with their own problems, to see mine. Randy was forever playing with Danny, that or he was wrestling, taking Danny with him. Making up for the time he missed. The time he had missed because of me. I wanted to stay alone, I needed to stay alone. I wanted silence, but it was only when no one was there that there was silence.

I could hear Danny and Randy playing tag. It broke my heart. If I had told him, then I would be playing with them now. I closed me eyes. I looked around, no one was watching me. So I silently took the back door and went away to take a walk, to disappear for a moment in time, maybe forever. It was cold. I didn't have anything to make me warm, but I didn't care, I just need to disappear, just for a bit.

I didn't know how much time I had walked, but my feet felt numb. I stopped at the park to see a family just like Randy, Danny and I playing together, happily. I sat on the bench and images flashed through my head of what could have been. Looking back it now I regret not telling him. I regretted keeping Danny away from his father; I regretted pretending to love Matt. GOD I never stopped loving Randy. I will always hate myself for all of thing I have done but I will forever and ever hate myself for the one thing I couldn't do. Thing my heart was too weak to let go of. I hated my hate myself for all of it.

Hunter

He had saved me. He had saved me from this hell. I never thought I would say that. I and Hunter have a long history one that I to complicated to even remember correctly. The point is we fought and haven't talked to each other in year that is until I was five months pregnant. He came to some meeting that they were having in Boston when we ran into each other than that. I was a complete wreck. We talked and he had convinced me that I moved away from Boston, the place where everything had happened, the place where memories never faded. We have been talking off and on but he has really helped with everything. He met Danny and few times and they absolutely love each other. He has been amazing through all of this.

I looked back at the family. The woman looked so happy as did the rest of her family. She had her hair pulled back in a perfect ponytail with blue jeans and a yellow wrap blouse. She looked over and smiled at me and I gave a wet sad smile in return. It was like she was taunting me. That should be me…That was me. Was. Should. But isn't.

Look at me.

I was crying on a dirty park bench, my head in my hands wondering of what could have been.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry"

(So sorry for the short update but I thought I would give you guys something. With life and my other story I have been ignoring this one. I truly apologize and promise to do better next time- Gen)


	5. Start of Something New?

I silently open the back door, for it was now late in the night

I silently open the back door, for it was now late in the night. I had fall asleep on the bench and woke up a few minutes ago. I silently closed the door, no lights were on in the house, everybody was asleep. I'm sure no one saw me get out of the house, but they surely saw that I was gone. I hope they just thought I was out shopping or something like that. I was cold. I had no coats on and I felt asleep outside, in winter. I started to cough. Brilliant, I just what I needed, a cold. I sigh and try to warm myself. Finally giving up, I sat on the chair, around the table.

I felt guilty, so much guilt was making its way inside of me and I was scared. Scared that, I had lose one of the only chance life gave me to be happy. Scared of losing everyone I love, but hey, if I lose them, it was my problem. You get what you deserve by your choice. I had made a bad choice, bad things would happen. They all forgave me for what I did but I could careless about them all I need was Randy's forgiveness as well as Danny's. Two that I wasn't sure I was going to get. I sigh again and my eyelid felt heavy. I put my head on my arms, and closed my eyes. I cough again and sniff. A cold, it was already there. Then, I heard the distant volume of the TV. Was someone up? I didn't care, I just wanted to sleep, and I hadn't sleep in days. I finally closed my eyes, but I jerk awake immediately.

Someone had put my chair away from me and I was on the floor. I didn't see my attacker face and I almost scream until I heard: "Where the hell have you been?" I squinted my eyes, they must have been two little triangles, but I finally recognized the face.

"Randy? What are you doing up?"

He never answered but grabbed my arms and made me stand on my feet again. He was looking at me everywhere, searching for any injury I guess. I could feel the need to cough but I try to hold it until he was away, 'cause he hate when someone had the cold, never knew why...

"ATCHOUM!"

Failed, the cough had gone out and I started to sniff and cough again. Then I shiver, fully awake now. He was looking at wide eyes and mouth open. Then, he took action after the shock had passed. He took me bridal style and ignore my "I can walk you know!" and went straight to his bed. He put me on it and when I try to get up he pushed me back.

"Stay there, foolish girl, and wait!" then he walk out. I was fuming, really. Foolish girl? I was not! Okay maybe a little for falling asleep, no coats on in the snow in winter, on a colder metal bench grave but...he still had no right to tell me that! Finally he came back and tossed me some of his clothes.

"Put them on!"

"Why yours? I have some you know, they're in my..."

"Room I know, but Danny's asleep and I don't want to wake him!" I look at him suspiciously.

"He ain't sleeping with you?" I asked wondering why the change when he was with me and Matt, Danny would sleep peaceful in between us and when Matt was away which was always he slept in his room with no compliant but now that Randy's here he hasn't slept with me or in his room and the name Matt Hardy takes up to much space in his mind's picture of a family portrait. Randy turned around when I started to unclasp my bra; I wondered why...after all he had seen every part of me. I shrugged the thought away; he was a man after all, never try to understand them.

"No, he claimed his mom's room in the middle of the afternoon and what a surprise when I couldn't find you anywhere in the house!" I could tell he had been angry about that little incident. I put my pants and underwear off.

"Well, I needed air and you were all having so much fun I didn't think you would see me gone!" He was almost fuming; I could picture him again, saying things no one understands under his breath with the smoke coming out of his ears, I almost laugh. Some things would never change I guess.

"Yeah well, when I didn't find you in the house, I freaked okay? Danny was crying and saying some shit about how the bad man had come back to get you and he started freaking out. I looked everywhere for you how could-" I was not listening to him anymore. I was frozen in place. He always had something against Hunter I never knew what it was. A year earlier, I left Danny with Hunter for a half an hour while I did something around the house and he said that Hunter was planning to have me no matter what and that all _she _need to do was keep him busy and away from me. I have no clue what that meant but obviously it meant a lot to Danny because he has refused me to have any contact with Hunter what so ever. When I asked Hunter about him just rid it off child babble. Maybe I'm just over thinking the whole situation. A shake made me came back to reality.

"You're not even listening to me!" said an angry Randy in my face.

"Hum... well I got lost in my thought I guess...sorry." He sighs and walked in circle. Knowing he could do that hours long I sat down, waiting for him to tell me what he wanted to tell me. Then, as expected he turned toward me.

"Where the hell were you? We search for you everywhere! We almost kill Shawn and..." I frowned.

"You almost kill Shawn? Why?"

"Because stupid, he knew where you were but he only said ''_She needs some time alone''_, I almost kill him bloody hell!"

So Shawn had saw me walk away. I should have known, since I was pregnant he had always kept an eye on me, for my protection I guess. I started to twist my hair, a habit I had taken when I was nervous. Randy was angry, understandable. I was shaking and he stopped his babbling and took me in.

"Where the hell is your coat? It's not on the floor!" Oopsie.

"Hum... well, I needed to get out so much that, I didn't take the time to take my coat..."

"WHAT? You're telling me that you were out in winter for about five hours WITHOUT a freaking coat on?" I simply nod, like if we were talking about food.

"Are you crazy? That's why you catch a cold!"

"No shit, Sherlock!" I was starting to get angry myself. All right I had scared him disappearing like I did, but hell, why make a scene like that? He had not talked to me for... I don't know, a week maybe? I stood up. "Anyway, I'm going to sleep on the couch now!"

"Like hell you are! You're just going to catch death in that stupid coach!"

"So? It's my life and none of your business. Must I remind you, you were not talking to me, such a long time ago?" I went for the door, but his frame stopped me. I try to dash for the door, but hell, he was too tall, too fast and too strong for me! Defeated I sat on the floor. He bent down and was level to level with my face. He was still angry. Great.

"It is my business; you're the mother of my child!"

"Wow! Such touching and persuasive words! He took my face in his hands and he look at me without blinking.

"You're my business" Then he kissed me.

**Randy's POV**

I couldn't have stopped myself, even if all the people on earth were trying to stop me, I would have kiss her anyway. I mean, it was not some impulsion, no; I just need to kiss her. Because I remember that when I kiss her, it would relax me. And it work. I knew she was surprise at first, but she kiss me back. My right hand was in her hair and my other was taking her closer to me. I had need that kiss to know she was safe.

Today when Danny asked for her and I didn't find her, I panicked. I had thought that I had lost once again. I couldn't let her slip through my hands again. I had to make her mine. Now way was Allyrien Morgan any worst than what I had in my life now. I need her with me. So I kiss her, it was the only way to know she was safe. That she was here. Then we stop, out of breath. I look in her eyes and saw longing, love and ...was that fear? I start to rub her face slowly, she was so cold! Her eyes didn't sparkle anymore. She didn't laugh has often has she used to. She always seems on her guard now, and I kept wondering why. Huh I wonder why maybe BECAUSE YOU BROKE HER HEART!!

"You're cold." I had never been good with words. I didn't show my feeling often too. I close my eyes and I could feel her staring at me.

"Do you hate me?" she murmurs. I open my eyes. She wasn't looking at me anymore. She was looking at one of my hand, touching my ring. The ring I bought with Sam promising her we would be together forever. I took her hand a discreetly slipped the ring off my finger and into my pocket while looking at her in eye. Did I hate her? She took my son away from me for three years, she lied to me, and she hurt me...

"No." But I didn't hate her. At first, yeah I did. But I figure she must have had some reason to act that way, just like I did. Even though looking her now it doesn't seem as good as it did back then. She looks at me, surprise I could tell.

"You... you don't?" I smirked.

"No I don't." I kiss her again. It became more and more intense, until I took her up and put her on the bed. I need her like the air I breathe. I've never felt this way before for someone else. True I was not a saint, I had Sam but still, she was all I could think about. Yes, yes she had take away my daughter for three years, she had lied to me, she had hate me, she had make me want to kill, she made me hate her...but she was the light in my life, she took my loneliness away, she was the air I breath, she had gave me a daughter, she made me laugh, she inspired me to fight, she was the one I wanted to protected, she was the one that took my breath away, she was the one that gave me all those feelings. She was the only one that I ever told my feelings too and she would be the only one. Sam could never give me that even though I forced even though I wanted that. She was never enough, she could never be enough. "I don't hate you, I could never hate you." I started to gently touch her hair. I could see her eyes watering, and then she clung to me. She started to sob. I hate it when she cries. All right it was the first time, but still, my heart hurts already. I took her into my arms.

"I'm sorry!" she murmurs, "I'm so sorry Randy! So sorry! You don't hate me, but can you forgive me? I hurt you! I hurt you so bad! Please Randy, forgive me! I need you...I need you so much it's a pity." I took her chin between my fingers and made her look at me. With my thumbs I erase the trace of her tears and smiled kindly at her.

"You've been forgiven a long time ago. I need you too; I just... never really realize it I guess..." She laughs and then she kissed me. I never wanted to let her go. We made love, slowly, tenderly, taking our time. I engrave her body into my mind, took all of her, to remember. After, I just hold her, happy. Her hand was on my chest and I could hear her silent sigh of happiness. It had been long, too long. "Ally?" I had so many questions to ask, and I wanted answer. We were at peace now, so it was the right time to ask. "Why you never called me?" She didn't answer immediately; she just traced patterns on my chest.

"I was sad, confused and the angry but then I forgave you. I think?... I tried calling you that when I found out…"

"What?" I said swiping a stray hair from her angelic face.

"I knew about Sam before Danny was born" She murmured. "I always wanted to call you but never got the courage to dial the last number or when I did I never said anything. When I was five month pregnant I called you…and Sam picked up"

"I never knew, Allyrien I-" Suddenly a fury went through me. **Sam** kept me from my son.

"This was a bad idea. You should have never stayed here. I need to go" She said wrapping the bed sheet around her body and grabbing her clothes before walking out the door. All I could was watch and try to block the pain that cam along with her tears on the other side of the door.

**Allyrien's POV**

"What have I done? Im so sorry Matt" I said sliding down to the floor.

"You should be" I looked up and saw Matt carrying Danny to his room. I just started crying even more as he just looked at me with an expressionless face.

(A/n: YES I UPDATED!! And I have got to say I am quite proud of myself this week. Two updates and a new story high five Gen! Please Read and Review they make me happy. Oh go read my new story Simply Devine! And give me your thought on that. – Love Gen.) 


	6. Is It Enough?

He looked at me for a while longer and put Danny in his room. I took the little energy I had left to go to my room and take a shower deeply hoping to by scrubbing my flesh to the bone I could get rid of the dirtiness that I felt. One moment of weakness could have just lost me the best thing I had ever had…Matthew Moore Hardy. How could I have done this to him? I remember Jeff telling me what he went through with Amy and here I am doing the same if not worst. He didn't deserve this. I didn't deserve him. I hate this. I hate me. How? Why?

I should have been honest with him. I slide down the shower wall as I remembered that night.

_We had been going out for about a year; it was one of the few times that he was actually home. The WWE was over in Raleigh and he took the opportunity to leave the gang partying and come home. I had been there a while but after a close encounter with Randy, I wimped out and drove home. He was just playing with Danny and he had put him to bed. If I didn't know, better I would have though Matt was actually Danny's father. How simple thing would be if he were? I got into the bed with the exhausted Matt and immediately felt a wave of tension._

"_You ok Mattie?" I said propping myself up on my elbow_

"_Yeah. Fine" I looked at him not believing a word._

"_Nice try. What's wrong? You can tell me" He looked at me and pulled me over. I straddled him and played with his messy hair while gazing into his chocolate brown eyes. He sighed._

"_Sometimes, I don't feel that I'm enough for you" I looked at him confused._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You and Randy were perfect together. He gave you everything you wanted, needed. He gave you a wonderful life. He gave you a baby"_

"_So"_

"_I just don't think I'm good enough for you"_

"_Your crazy" I leaned forward giving him a passionate kiss, all while doubting it myself. Maybe Matt isn't good enough. What if Randy is the only one that can make me truly happy? Yea, it was only two weeks but it was the best time of my life and as hard as I try, I can't get that same feeling with Matt. I pushed the thoughts out my head and rested my forehead on his. "I love you" I said honestly._

"_I know, it's wrong of me to ask but, do you love me more than you ever loved Randy?" I pulled back shocked at his question and just looked at him. I hesitated slightly._

"_I-"_

"_Wait don't answer that. I don't wanna know. Forget it" He kissed my forehead, placed me off his lap, and turned off the light before falling asleep. I sat on the bed looking at him and asked myself that very question._

My salty tears mixed with the cold water I lifted myself up, out if the shower and dress. I needed a drink, half way down the stairs I saw Matt sitting on the couch looking at the bright moon that gave him away.

"Matt"

"We need to talk" I hung my head and walked to him.

"I can ex-"

"Don't please." I stood quietly like a scolded puppy and waited. Nothing could make this worst. "I've been thinking a lot and I-"

"Matt I'm sorry"

"Ally this has absolutely with what happened. Actually I had been thinking of this for a while now" I looked at Matt and he turned to me. "I love you. You know that" His eyes glistened as he tried hard not to let the hot tears follow down his face. He took me over to a chair and sat on the coffee table grabbing my trembling hands. "This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"What?" I said afraid. He sighed and wiped away my stray tears.

"I can't so this anymore, Ally"

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"You, me. Us. I can't continue in this relationship knowing you don't love me as much as I love you."

"Matt. I don't understand…"

"You're still in love with Randy. I know. And I don't blame you. He's a great guy. But like I said before, I'm not enough for you."

"Matt no please"

"I love you Alex. So much. When you wake up I won't be here". He got up and kissed your forehead.

"No…I should go this is your house. I'll get our stuff and we'll be out of your way…I never meant to hurt you"

"I know" He said hugging me. I grabbed on to his shirt tightly to afraid to let go. He ripped himself free slowly and grabbed my face. "I'll miss you" I went back into the hug but he pulled away. I should get my stuff. I can't put you and Danny on the street. Don't worry about me about" I looked at him as he started to walk away. "Allyrien if you ever need me, I'll be there okay" I just watch as he grabbed his bag at the end of the stairs and walk towards the door. _I need you now. _I closed my eyes, trying hard not to cry but when I opened my eyes, he was gone. I burst out in tears and burried my tear stained face in my hands.

"Allyrien?" I looked up and saw Randy looking down at me. I got up at engulfed him in a hug crying out all of my emotions completely forgetting what happened between us just hours ago.

"What happened?" He asked, softly petting my hair.

"Matt…He broke up with me"

"Ally, I'm so sorry. Everything gonna be ok. I promise"

"God Randy. It feels like everything good that happens to me, gets taken away"

"That's not true" He said looking me in the eye.

"Yes it is"

"You still have your outstanding friends, Danny, MONEY!" He said cheerfully earning a small giggle. He wiped away my tears. "And me" I looked up at sighed at the third generation superstar before me.

"But you got taken away from me too"

He just starred at you blankly. You pulled away from him and walked away.

(A/N: NOBODY PANIC YES LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I INDEED STILL LIVE. But it was extremely hard work getting off that dessert island. Hehe Anyway there is a lovely yet sad update. I would like to that Hopey Soapy who once again helped me with this chapter and getting my lazy behind to the keyboard. Also if your mad at me for the Matt-Allyrien breakup NEVER FEAR I have posted a another new Matt Hardy inspiration fic. So go review that after you do this one. LOVE YOU GUYS FOREVR AND EVER- Gen )


	7. Let Go

A couple days have gone by and Matt and I have been in a more than uncomfortable situation

A couple days have gone by and Matt and I have been in a more than uncomfortable situation. I learned that he had been staying with Jeff, we have been talking abut barely. We try the best to keep it normal for Danny. Lucky he hasn't really asked many questions. It has been a bit awkward between us to say the least but honestly, I just don't know how to go from that. I had never been in a long relationship breakup. The longest relationship I had was with Cole in high school and we never did break up. May he rest in peace. Matt was my big break up, I feel so silly saying this knowing that I am almost 26 and for it to end the way, it did was just…hard. Nevertheless, I have to admit that I am glad that we didn't result like him and Amy. I don't know what I would do if Matt wasn't in my life. Even if it is just like a friend. Which leads me to Mister Orton oh boy what can I say about Randy? He is…making everything so much harder than it has to be!! I was talking to Ken yesterday and he came up to me.

_Flashback_

_Ken and I were sitting on the bench talking and watching as Matt and Danny were playing in the snow with Shawn and Dave. Suprisely Danny was on top of Shawn kicking his ass and shoving snowball down his throat. Suddenly a shadow appeared over us catching our attention._

"_Ally, can I talk to you?" I looked to Ken and he nodded in understanding and when off to help the drowning Shawn. We walked for a bit stopping at Danny's play set that the NC gang (Shane, Shannon, Jeff and Matt) built last year. I wiped the snow off and sat on the level that led to the bright green slide. I guess who idea was to use that color: one hint he is loves to finger paint, do stupid things and loves skittles so much his hair matches them. I thought that might help. "I was thinking-"_

"_OH MY GOD!! ARE YOU OK??" I joked. He smiled._

"_I missed that"_

"_What?" I said still smiling._

"_Ally your unlike any other girl I've been with. You're not complimenting me all the time and saying that I'm the best when you know in your heart that I suck ass." I giggled. "You're different. You make me feel like a normal person. Not the third generation superstar, the best wrestler ever or the hottest guy on the planet" He said smirking causing me to burst out in laughter. "I like being with you" Oh boy. "Allyrien will you be willing to give me another shot" He said hopefully. I brought my hand to his face and then started to look at his head. He laughed, "What are you doing?" I brought my face close to his._

"_ARE YOU INSANE?! YOU HAVE OBVIOUSLY LOST YOUR DAMN MIND!!" He looked at me confused. I sighed "Let me see if this rings that dusty bell of yours. YOUR FIANCE SAM!!" His face dropped. "Look I don't know the fuck your problem is but it is very obvious to me that Sam loves you. And I am not going to get in the way of her happiness. God knows I have already done enough"_

"_Allyrien don't worry about Samantha. I'll talk to her"_

"_Yes you will and you will tell her how much you love her. I am not going to let you ruin the best you have ever had because you're confused."_

"_Ally" He grabbed my hands "I am never confused when it comes to us. Babe I want you, need you" I sighed and shook my head taking my hands._

"_Randy there a difference between wanting me and needing me. A big difference and until you figure that out nothing can ever happen between us." I said getting up and walking down the stairs._

"_Allyrien you can't walk away from me again" I stopped and walked back standing over him_

"_AGAIN NOW IM SURE THAT YOU HAVE LOST THE LITTLE BIT A MIND THAT YOU HAVE LEFT! IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY, WHICH I DO YOU LEFT ME AFTER WE HAVE SEX SO DON'T YOU DARE BLAME WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN US ON ME!! I WAS PERFECTLY FINE BEFORE YOU AND I WAS BEFORE YOU!! WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!!"_

"_I LOVE YOU DAMN IT WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU GONNA REALIZE THAT"_

"_NO YOU LOVE SAM. YOU LOVE YOURSELF. YOU LOVE WRESTLING HELL YOU EVEN LOVE DANIEL BUT YOU SURE HELL DON'T LOVE ME!! WHEN ARE YOU GONNA SEE THAT THERE IS NOTHING BETWEEN US AND WILL NEVER BE ANYTHING BETWEEEN US!"_

"_ALLYRIEN STOP BEING SO FUCKING STUPID!! YOU KNOW HOW MANY GIRLS I HAVE BEEN WITH TO GET OVER Y-"_

"_SHUT UP!! I AM NOT GOING TO STAND HERE AND LISTEN TO YOU RAVE ON AND ON ABOUT YOUR LITTLE SEX VENTURE BEHIND YOUR FUTURE WIFE'S BACK!" I said walking down. Unfortunately, the bastard got in my way. "Move!"_

"_No am not gonna let you go"_

"_Orton I swear-" He cut me off and planted a hard kiss on my lips. I instantly pulled away. "DON'T YOU DARE EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!"_

"_Hear me out" He said following me_

"_There is absolutely nothing to hear"_

"_Yes there is. Stop being so damn stubborn!" He said turning me around._

"_Why? Because im not falling to your feet like every other whore. Now is my chance to show you how 'different' I am" I yelled slapping him. "I want you gone…Sam needs you. Not me" _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Not me, Funny, I'm still trying to convince myself of that one. I'm here on the couch watching Spiderman with Danny and Shawn. I don't know where Ken and Dave are but John is thrashing around in kitchen looking for breakfast. I wonder how long it's going to take him to find the pancakes in the microwave. Randy left earlier this morning I don't know where he went nor I care. Hopefully his with Sam in Missouri FAR AWAY FROM ME AND MY FAMILY. I lost Matt because of that bastard. The farther he is the better or me, the better for Danny. There is no way that I am going to let him turn out like his father. No way in hell. I was hard watching the two o them this morning but I promised Danny that he would be able to see Randy whenever it is possible. Unfortunately but I just couldn't keep Danny away from his father even if he is an asshole. No one has any idea what is going on between us although Shawn and Dave are a bit suspious.

"I AM ALL POWERFUL!! I SO BEAT YOU'RE A-"

"CHILD!"

"I am not a whild" Danny pouted. "I am Spiderman" He jumped pretending to shoot web at me. I laughed.

"I know you're not a child. I was talking about Uncle Shawn" Shawn turned around, stuck his tongue at me and returned to the show.

"If your Spiderman than im Superman." Dave said posing and then picking up Danny.

"Yea you try to make yourself important it the less you can do since I whipped your-"I gave Ken and stern look. He hung his head and whispered the word behind.

"You were playing PS3 weren't you?"

"Yes that thing is SICK!!"

"Mommy it can have my drink I don't need it" Danny said referring to his cough medicine. I smiled.

"It not sick sweetie. He just means its cool" He looked at Ken confused than at Dave then back at me before turning his attention to Ken and shaking his head.

"Daddy was right you are odd" We all started laughing when suddenly a loud crash came from the kitchen. I walked to the kitchen along with Shawn who decided he needed a snack.

"WHAT THE-" Shawn covered my mouth.

"Allow me. SUGAR PLUMS?!" I looked at him but shook it off and scanned the disaster area formerly known as my kitchen. Eggshells were everywhere along with pots and pans set up drum style and John was in the middle covered in flour on his cell phone. I stormed up to him.

"What the heck have you done?" He waved his hand signaling me to be quiet. "Are you kidding me?! It's my fucking house!" He covered my mouth and then mouthed 'Vince.' "OOOO" I tapped my fingers impatiently and waited.

"Yea…I don't know…We are talking about the same person right?...She's not gonna take it…Fine whatever you say. Al Vince want to talk to you"

"Me?" I asked in confusion. I met the man one or twice, why would he want to talk to me?

"No Shawn" He said sarcastically. I snatched the phone and held it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello Miss Morgan How are you?"

"Pretty freezing my butt off but good," I said chuckling. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Why yes Miss. Morgan-"

"Allyrien please"

"Very well Allyrien it has come to my attention that you run your own magazine am I correct?"

"Yes well sort of. I just look over now so I can be able to spend more time with Daniel."

"Ah I see. How is he?"

"Hyper and happy as always now more than ever that the guys are here" I heard him laugh but return to his business matter in three seconds flat.

"I can imagine. Allyrien the reason to my call is that one of my PRs' quit due to personal reasons and with your knowledge of the media, I was hoping that you would be interested in joining the WWE team"

"Excuse me?"

"I know you don't necessarily need a job but I'm sure that it can get boring. I mean day in and day out with no adult company a person needs something to keep them busy."

"You sound like you have experience in the matter"

"More like a hell of a lot of whining from Linda" He chuckled. I smiled. "I am just saying it an offer"

"Thank you it means a lot Mr. McMahon. But im not sure. I stepped away form Toxicity so I could spend more time with my son-"

"He could come along with you when you are traveling. It's a pretty light traveling schedule"

"Thank you Mr. McMahon but could I think about it for a while?"

"Absolutely. I'll be expecting your call"

"Thank you."

"Goodbye" I hung the phone and walked back into living room.

"So are you part of the team?" Dave asked throwing the giggling Danny into the air.

"I'm not sure" I said tossing John, who had finally found the pancakes, the phone.

"What do you say squirt? Should mommy join the WWE?" Shawn asked. Danny stopped laughing and looked at me before his face broke it a huge smile, making me smile.

"Yup then I can be with Daddy" I sighed and took him from Ken.

"Let's give you a bath" I said carrying the tot up the stairs.

"Mommy did I do something wong?" He said looking at me

"Of course not sweetheart" I said looking into his blue orbs. "I did" I whispered once again looking into Danny eyes, those eyes that reminded so much of _him._


	8. Different Looks at Life

"Yes…okay… I just wanted to thank you for the opportunity…See you soon, Bye," Ally said looking started at the child that hung upside down from my shoulder

"Yes…okay… I just wanted to thank you for the opportunity…See you soon, Bye," Ally said looking started at the child that hung upside down from my shoulder. For the last few hours, we have been trying to convince Allyrien to take the job. Since that obviously didn't work we took the boy hostage. Daniel is laughing his pimple size on prom night head off while Allyrien is freaking out. "Are you happy?"

"Yes I would say we are quite content" Shawn said looking at Dave.

"Yes sir Shawn very very content" He said rubbing the small patch of hair that he had on his face. Sometimes I wonder why I hang around with these morons.

"Danny come here"

"Dude he's hanging upside down I don't think he's going anywhere" Ken said laughing poking the giggling boy.

"John I'm serious put him down"

"Fine" I huffed putting Danny down. "YOU NEVER LET ME DO ANYTHING!" I pouted stomping to the couch and throwing myself on it crossing my arms. A second later, Danny did the same thing followed by Shawn and Ken. Allyrien along with the rest of us watched Dave.

"I hope you don't think I'm that immature" Danny hopped off the couch and threw himself from the edge of the couch onto Allyrien who barely caught him. I wonder how she does it?

"Mommy can we bake some cookies?" Shawn tried not to laughing most likely thinking the same thing I was: **HOMO!!** Normally I would be ashamed of myself for thinking these things but COME ON it Randy Orton's kid there is bound to have some homo in him. Allyrien glared at us and Danny whispered into her ear loudly. "Ken wanted me to tell you" We all looked at Ken and burst out in laughter.

"I don't see the amusment" Ken said.

"Kennifer" Ally said in a baby voice. "Go make your own cookies you icky head" Danny laughed when my phone started to ring. Dave and Danny were thumbing wrestling and Ken kept interrupting their match while Shawn and Allyrien talked in the corner watching the three kids.

"Yo"

"_Hey man"_

"Orton, where the fuck are you?"

"_With Hunter"_

"Hunter?...You're kidding right?"

"_Na I was gonna go home but I ran into Hunter at the arena. And since Layfield bailed on him he offered, I accepted… How's Allyrien?"_

"Iight I guess. I heard her crying in the bathroom today. She's really fucked up she tries to9 hide it but you know"

"_Yea. I miss her man."_

"I know dude but you got figure out what the hell is it what ya gonna do because she's not even gonna look in your direction if Sam is around."

"_I know. Im gonna cut Sam loose."_

"You're serious?" I said trying to disguise my happiness. Sam was never good for Randy everyone saw that but with his temper it became it ta difficult. Hot head. But then again everyone though Randy wasn't good enough for Allyrien. And right know I don't know if I see it either.

"_Yea. We have been playin this game for years and im fucking tired off it. I need to be with my son, with the love of my life_"

"Aww cute…NO HOMO!" I yelled after processing what I said.

"_Dude seriously stop with the fag jokes they ain't fun"_

"Sureee. Hey little man"

"_John I know you haven't gotten any in while but talking to it aint gonna help"_

"You should know. I was talking to Danny" I said looking at Danny who sat crossed legged next to me.

"_Past him to me"_

"Fine I know when I'm not wanted. Danny, daddy wants to talk to you" I said handing the boy the phone and walking to Ally. _"That sounded so wrong"_

"_Hi Daddy"_

"Hey buddy" Damn I felt good to hear his little voice again. Since I felt I have been scared to call him. Mostly because Ally might pick up telling me to get lost. "Whats up?"

"_Why'da leave. I asked my mommy but…"_

"But what?"

"_She lied to me"_ He said barely above a whisper.

"What'd she say?" I asked knowing he probably blew what ever she said out of portison.

"_She said that you weren't comin bwack. You're comin bwack wright daddy?" _I stayed slient for a bit.

"Uh yea little guy of course."

"_Good. SEE!"_ He yelled to someone. I laughed. "Swoon we can play everyday ok daddy"

"Yea sure" What the hell is he talking about?

"_Cwan I swtay with chu?"_ Okay what is he talking about?

"Danny what are you talking about?"

"_MOMMY'S GONNA WORKING WITH THE WW- Randy I don't appreciate you getting information out of my personal life through my son"_

"So your working for the WWE huh?" I said smirking

"_Stop smirking, jerkoff"_ Right now she was probably smiling because she caught me.

"When you stop smiling, sweetheart. When do you start?"

"_I don't find that to be any of your business"_

"**OOOO BURN!"** I heard Shawn yell in the background.

"_OOO SHUT UP BUTT FACE!!"_ Allyrien yelled

"Nice one" I said laughing. I could just picture her right know half way out of her mind.

"_Thanks"_

"**SHE'S BLUSHING!" **Ken yelled. **"OOWW WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WOMAN!! RANDY YOUR GIRL HIT ME WITH A SHOE!"**

"_You deserved it you bastard and I am not his girl"_ I have to admit that hurt a little bit but it never stopped me before and I'm not gonna stop now.

"So you were blushing?" I said smiling.

"_Don't feel so special Orton"_

"Hard not to. So see you soon?"

"**AWW LOOK AT HER!!"** Dave yelled. Sometime I swear he is overgrown child.

"_SHUT UP SERIOUSLY I WOULD BE BETTER OFF DOING THIS IN PERSON!"_

"**MAYBE YOU SHOULD!" **

"**YO RANDALL SHE WANTS MORE!" John yelled laughing**

"_SHUT UP FAT ASS"_

"**NOW THAT HURTS! RANDALL YOUR GIRL IS MEAN" Shawn yelled**

"_Sorry about that"_

"Na it alright I like the childish banter" I said laughing.

"_I gotta go John is trying to make Danny climb into the neighbor's yard and take the kitten_" I laughed.

"Do you think we could meet up?"

"_Your still here?"_

"I'm with Hunter"

"_You haven't talk to Sam have you?"_

"I'm talking to her la-"

"_When you talk to her. We'll talk. Bye Randy" _

"Allyrien" FUCK! I threw the fucking phone at the couch and ran my hand through my hair.

"Trouble in paradise?" A voice said behind me.

"Its Allyrien man she's driving me crazy"

"Don't worry about her. She's not worth it. I know Ally this is a game to her. Plus you have Sam you really shouldn't even be thinking about anyone but her right now. Stick with Sam she's good for you. She's the one you need in your life." Hunter said putting his hand on my shoulder. Maybe he had a point?


	9. Animation

"IN A FUCKING MINUTE

"IN A FUCKING MINUTE!" I yelled running to the door with the last of our luggage and dumped it into the Amy's SUV. "Can you not wait for three seconds?" I hopped into the car.

"Umm let me think about that one…NO!" Amy said pulling out. It was going to be my first day with the WWE and I am freaking out. Shawn took Danny a few days ago since Cameron was going to be there. My baby was going to be without me. It was the first time I had to leave him alone for more than two days and to say that I wanted my baby back was a **huge** understatement. Amy was here, supposedly to make this easier, but she is just annoying the crap out of me now. "So you think you're gonna hook up with anyone?"

"What? No. Amy, I have Danny now and 'hooking up' with someone is the last thing on my mind."

"Oh come on! The kid needs a dad and you need to get laid. BAD!"

"I just broke up with Matt and still have issues with Randy, I really don't need anymore problems than I already have" Amy stayed quiet and then turned up the radio upon hearing the voice of the late Kurt Cobain flow through the speakers. Amy sung every single word of Lithium while I just listened. I was never allowed to listen to this type of music growing up; I was supposed to be a proper young lady and grunge music did not apply to that. I was always forced into classical or pop. Never had a choice. Go to school, violin and piano lessons, then ballet, and when I had time run track. I was the all around perfect daughter until I reach 10th grade. I was a parent's worst nightmare. After meeting Lacyanna, I was exposed into the different types of music which lead to the birth of Toxicity.

"Don't be so tense you're gonna do fine. Everyone is super nice and if not you just tell me who is bugging you and I will get my guys to take care of it." Amy said smiling at me before turning her attention back to the road. I sighed and looked back out the window as we drew nearer to the airport that would be taking me to Salt Lake City, Utah.

"I'll be sure to remember that" I smiled. Amy drove into the airport and parked the car enabling me to get my two months worth of clothes out. While I struggled, Amy effortless pulled the bags out and onto the cart.

"Wimp"

"Freak"

"No I'm super woman" Amy laughed, sticking out her chest.

"Retard"

"Hey that wasn't every nice…not my fault you aren't as good as me." Amy said flexing her muscles.

"Cocky, much?"

"I am **so** not cocky. I just know im better than you" She said sticking her tongue at me and walking away with my bags. "So do you know who you are gonna be working with?"

"No not yet. Vince said he was going to inform me on all the specifics when I get there. As long as I don't get Orton im fine."

"So you're telling me that you would hate having to deal with Randy. I'm sorry sweetie if that's a bit hard to believe. You still love Randy. Everyone can see that. Why can't you just give into your feelings?"

"Because he has his life with Sam and I'm not going to make that poor girl suffer for his mistake and my weakness. She deserves to be happy…… even if it makes me miserable…There is someone out there for me other than Randy Orton… I just need to wait." I said playing with my necklace.

"Righttt. You know you can't be alone forever right"

"And I don't plan to be just until-"

"What about Danny? He needs his father you know"

"I know that. No one is stopping Daniel from being with Randy. Just imagine if we were to go out again and it doesn't work, I can't put Danny through that. It's better this way. He's happy with Sam and I'm happy with my son" I said sitting down in the waiting room. Amy rolled her eyes and put her feet up on the luggage.

"I don't know what's worst you denying yourself happiness or giving it to someone who doesn't deserve it" Amy said closing her eyes. I had heard this before about how Sam isn't good enough for him. Pure bullshit if you ask me. I think he isn't good enough for her. From the one time that I talked to her, I could tell that she loved that man more than anything. And what does he do, he cheats on her. God only knows how many times he has cheated on her before me. I can't hurt her, she doesn't deserve it.

"Amy just drop it. Me and Randy are never ever going to get back together."

"I give you a month before you two are back together"

"Go ahead you're gonna be waiting for a long time"

**Arriving in Salt Lake City**

I had been sitting here for about 30 minutes waiting for Shane to pick me up when I heard I scream that I knew all to well. "MOMMY!" I got up and caught the flying toddler in my arm before he broke something. "Mommy I missed you sooo much. IM SO HAPPY! Yesterday I spent allllll day with Cam and Ash. Mommy they are sooo cool." I laughed at his over dramatic expressions. As I went to say my hellos to Shane, I was surprised to see Shawn's wife, Rebecca smiling her ass off.

"Becca, what are you doing here? I said putting Danny down to give Rebecca a long overdue hug. Rebecca was one of the few that knew Randy was Danny's father. She helped me out when I got the unexpected boy instead of my baby girl. After reading like twenty books on girls and then getting a boy, I was completely lost. So I called Rebecca, I would have called Jessie Lee, Chris Jericho's wife and another close friend, but Ash was going through his terrible twos so I preferred not to.

"Shane had a meeting and asked Steph to pick you, who told Hunter, who told Shawn, who got distracted by a shiny object" She said laughing. "Anyways, when I found out you were coming, I absolutely had to come see you" I smiled and repositioned Danny on my hip, while he was making the weirdest faces.

"What are you doing?" I laughed. He took his attention of his face making to look up at me.

"HE STUCK HIS TONGUE AT ME!!" He said pointing at the guy behind Rebecca. I didn't even notice him there. I don't know why he is** gorgeous**!

"DID NOT!" The man replied with the cutest face.

"DID TOO" Danny said almost falling off me because he was leaning over so much.

"DID NOT!"

"MOMMY HE'S LYING!" Danny said pointing at him. Rebecca laughed and he stuck his tongue out again. "MOMMY DID YOU SEE THAT!! MOMMY HE DID IT AGAIN!! MOMMY!!" We all started laughing as Danny pouted, stuck his tongue out and gave the man the finger.

"DANIEL COLE!" I said laughing, putting the tiny forbidden finger away and placing him on the ground. "Who taught you that?"

"Uncle Jeff told me not to tell" He said and then realized and covered his mouth. "You dwidn't hear that wright mommy?"

"I didn't hear noffin" I smiled, kissing his forehead.

"We should get going. These yours?" The mystery man said point to my luggage. I nodded my head, still laughing at Danny, who was giving him the cute glare. Before I could ask, Rebecca gave the introductions.

"Oh Allyrien this is……"

(ooo cliffy SUXS FOR YOU! LoL. The more reviews the faster I update and the faster you find out who this mystery man is. **Hint: HAS DROOL WORTHY, GIRLY SCREAM AND FAINT ABS!** Lol no im dead serious- Love ya Gen**)**


	10. Hi! My Name Is

"Oh Allyrien this is…" The man stuck out his tongue

"Oh Allyrien this is…" The man stuck out his tongue. I looked down at Danny, who was wide eyed, jumping and pointing at him. I laughed.

"Becky, you see this. It's called a tongue. OH MY GOD! GUESS WHAT? IT'S USED TO TALK! HOLY MACARONI IM TALKING…BY MY SELF! Amazing!" The man said smiling. Becca and I laughed while Danny continued jumping and ooo-ing.

"Smartass" Becca said, shaking her head.

"OOOO you said a bad werd now you have to give Daddy a dollar" Danny said referring to Matt. Even though he knows Matt isn't his biological father, Matt has been there since the day he was born. It was would be weird if he didn't call him dad, I mean we **were** a family. "Hand it over" Danny said sticking his little hand out. I laughed. Whenever someone said a bad word they always had to put a dollar in a Matt's pocket. Everyone hated it and usually never did it but some poor idiot always did.

"Umm right kid. How about I buy you an ice cream and we call it even?" He said bending down to Danny's level. Danny pretended to think about it.

"Chocolate?" He nodded; Danny smiled and stuck out his small hand, which the man gladly accepted. All during this, I could help but notice how cute the two were together and I think Rebecca noticed too because she couldn't stop smiling at me. Oh no she's up to something.

"That is if it alright with you?" He asked.

"Yea it's fine"

"Im John Morrison, by the way" He said shaking my hand. John Morrison… **NICE!! **

"Allyrien Morgan" I said smiling. Danny kept looking from me to John and then pulled on John's leg. John bent back down.

"What's up little man?" Danny ordered him to come closer.

"You have a bat in the cave" He whispered loudly. Becca and I busted out in laughter as John turned bright red, rubbing his nose.

"WOW NICE ONE!" Becca said picking Danny up. "That's what you get for being a...flirt" She said walking away. John blushed and started to pick up the bags. I started to pick one up but he put his hand on mine.

"I got it don't worry" I smiled and grabbed my messenger bag. "It's what I was brought here for anyways" He said walking towards the door. "So you're the new PR?" I nodded. "Do you know who you're going to be doing?"

"Excuse me?"

"WOW IM SO SORRY! THAT CAME OUT WRONG!" He said causing us both to laugh. "What meant was who you were going to be working with?"

"No, not yet Vince plans on telling me that stuff when I get there"

"HURRY MOMMY!" Danny said as Rebecca put him in his seat. We got to the car and John started to put the bags in the trunk while I looked on.

"Save the sightseeing for later, get in." Rebecca smiled getting into the car. I quickly snapped out of my daydreaming and got into the car and heard all about Danny's WWE adventures.

**Talking with Vince**

"Thank you for coming on such short notice"

"Really Mr. McMahon it is no problem at all. I am actually very happy to be here. To be completely honest, I didn't even think I would be working again especially with the WWE. But I was forced into accepting the offer by the guys and I have to say that so far I am not regretting my decision one bit." Vince smiled and put all the signed paperwork in his oak wooden desk.

"I am very happy that you have given your time to help us. I know raising a child on the road is tough and I will make sure Daniel is well taken care of. Now for the juicy job details. Are you ready to find out who you will be working with for next couple months?" I smiled, giving him the go ahead. "Each of our PR's is assigned four different wrestlers. Crystal's four were known to be a bit difficult so any problem you have you will come straight to me."

"Thank you for the warning but I am pretty sure that I can handle it. Not to sound rude, but if you could tell me who I am working with I would be very thankful. I left Daniel with Jeff and Shannon about an hour ago and I know not to leave those three alone for every long" I said politely. He smiled and nodded his head.

"I admired your spunk Miss. Morgan. Very well your clients are Santino Marella, John Bradshaw Layfield, Hunter Helmsley and Maria Kanellis. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you" I got out of the leather chair and shook Vince's hand, which looked like a giant's compared to mine, and made my exit off to find the boys running in the hall. "What in the world?"

"MOMMY!" Danny said hiding in between my legs. I looked down and Danny's now longish hair was…was…

"DANIEL WHAT THE HECK HAPPEN TO YOUR HAIR?!" I said lifting up the blue strands. "YOU!" I said glaring at Jeff who was backing up. "I leave you with my son for FORTY minutes and you turn him into an Oompa-Loompa!"

"It's temp!" Jeff got out before I broke out in a sprint, jumping on his back. Danny screamed and attacked Shannon and bit his leg. We must have looked like a circus.

"What the-" We all stopped and looked at Matt, who was standing there laughing at us. I quickly hopped off Jeff. Danny's face brightened and got off Shannon's leg.

"DADDY!" Matt bent down and opened his arms, only for Danny to run past him and into Randy's arms. Randy laughed and tickled him while Matt, Shannon, Jeff and I watched on trying to figure out what to say.

"Did I interrupt something?" Randy asked holding Danny.

"Daddy, look at my hair!" Randy laughed and looked at Jeff, who pointed at Shannon. Shannon was to busy, as was I, trying to figure out what Matt was about to do.

"You forgot this" A woman said, giving Randy a black duffle bag. "You must be Daniel" She looked over and locked eyes with me. I could see a bit of hatred but it quickly faded and she gave me a 100 watt smile. "And you must be Allyrien. Hi I'm Samantha.


	11. Connections

"You forgot your bag in the car" A woman said handing Randy a black and red duffel bag. "You must be Daniel. I have heard so much about you" Danny said nothing but stared at her. She smiled and scanned the hall her brown eyes resting on my green ones. For a moment I thought I saw a bit of hatred but that was completely erased and replaced with a 100 watt smile. "That must make you Daniel's mother, Allyrien. Hi I'm Samantha" I now noticed that everyone was staring at me. Samantha came forward and I have to say that I was afraid she was going to hit me. "Trust me I know this is awkward, but I'm hoping that we could spend some more time together. I have the strong sense that you and I are going to be the best of friends." She said giving me a hug. Oh yea I can so see how she has no right to be happy, is everyone here insane she has to be the sweetest girl I have ever met. "Look I'm double parked but once I get that taken care of I can show you around. What do you say?"

"Umm yea that'll be a great idea. It was nice meeting you"

"You too" She said excited before walking to Randy and Danny, giving each of them a kiss and walking to the call.

"She seems nice" I said after a long silence. The boys just looked down the hall where Sam previously stood, even more confused than I was.

"Dad I like her. She's nice"

"Yea I like her too" Randy responded looking at me while ignoring the looks Matt was giving him. I walked up him and extended my arms.

"Come on lets go get that blue goo off your head"

"No I wanna look cool"

"Fine, Matt do you think you could?" I said turning to him. Danny always felt more comfortable with Matt than with me. Something Shannon told him really freaked him out.

"Yea I got em" He said sadly. "When you two are done, I'll be in my locker-room"

"You could take him now. I have to go over the match with Kane anyways"

"NOO I WANNA STAY WITH YOU!! DADDY I PWROMISE I WONT BE SCARED THIS TIME I PWROMISE!" Danny said holding onto Randy's grey shirt.

"Locker room, don't forget" Matt said before walking away. Shannon and Jeff looked at us and then followed probably to cheer him up.

"Thank you really" I said sarcastically, walking away leaving Randy alone with his son.

**Outside-3****RD**** POv**

Sam kicked the car's front left wheel with her pink heels and slammed on the hood. "AAAH!"

"That's not gonna fix it ma'am"

"Hunter shut up! I'm not in the mood for your crap"

"What's up your beautifully firm ass?" Sam glared at him and then continued to hit the truck with her purse violently.

"She's here! Hunter the slut is here!"

"Where else would she be? Allyrien works here now"

"You're not helping and you're starting to really piss me off. She can NOT be here! Allyrien or whatever the fuck the stripper goes by these days is not going to ruin the work I have worked on for almost six years! So keep your big fuckin nose out of my business"

"SOORRY! and you don't remember if it wasn't for me Randy would have left you and be with Allyrien right about now. So I can stick my nose whereever I please. Talk to me agian that way and I will not respond for my actions" Sam glared at him for a while before slamming her purse back on the hood and pacing running her manicured fingers through her hair.

"What are we gonna do? There is no way in hell im leaving Randy alone with... her. And believe this. She brought the brat. There is no way that I, while they are fucking behind my back, am going to be changing diapers for that bastard!"

"Calm down. I hate that little punk too" Hunter said holding her shoulder.

"Calm down you're fucking kidding me right? I have to get her back I don't care if I have to kill her with my own bare hands! Randy Orton is mine and only mine! And I could careless if you hate him. Its nothing compared to my strong desire to-"

"Shut up and listen I have a plan" The two talked about their plan, neither noticed the girl listening in.

**Inside the arena: Ally's POV**

"Allyrien I've been looking for you" Sam said running my way.

"Sorry I just needed to take a breather" She smiled. A while past on before either of us spoke. My hatred for silence caused me to say something I really shouldn't have."So how long have you and Randy been together?" My question took her by suprise I tell but once again she flashed me a big smiled and answer with extreme politeness as we walked down the haunted hallway.

"We dated for about a year and a half and have been engaged for four years. I cant wait to be married already! Then we can all be a family. This is going to be so exciting!"

"Why haven't you gotten married already? If you don't mind me asking" Me and my big mouth of course she minds.

"Of course not." I sighed and bit my tongue."We got engaged when we were both very young and Randy thought we should wait. Then we were like every other couple had our issues causing us to push it back even further, We decided that by us getting married the problems were only going to grow. Rather fix them now then later. Then when i finally thought things were getting better our relationship is hit with another curve ball" She said slightly glancing my way.

"I truly am sorry"

"It's not your fault. We were having troubles before you" _But ain't gonna have them after you._"Plus Randy told me you didn't know we were engaged. Daniel is blessing in disguising, really and like I said earlier I can see a strong friendship between us. I think that will drive Randy crazy, don't you think? His fiance and mistress being friends" She laughed.

"You're taking this surprisingly well"

"I have to, Randy is a player I know that and it's just something that I have to deal with." She shrugged.

"Sam you really don't have to deal with his crap. This isn't fair to you"

"I know, the price I pay for loving him so much though" She smiled. "Anyways now I have the cutest son in law on the planet." I smiled. "I only hope Randy and I can have a baby as wonderful as Daniel. We almost did actually" Before I could open my mouth she spoke again. "Miscarriage. Doctor said I was getting too stressed out." She said quietly. I noticed that she looked down and touched her stomach. "I has been really hard getting pregnant again. How did it feel?"

"It's the most amazing feeling ever. To know that a little human being is dependent on you for everything. I can't describe it. It's something you have to feel for yourself. Something that im sure you will feel"

"It not fair you sleep with him once and get a baby. I want what you have so bad"

"No you don't trust me." Unbeknownst to Allyrien, Hunter was carefully watching the two interact before heading off to his locker-room.

"Ok off of the past. Who exactly are you working for?" That was exactly what Hunter wanted to know and Sam knew it.

"Vince just told me that it was Santino, Maria, John Layfield and Hunter."

"You're working for Hunter?" She asked excited. Hunter smiled wide and went to go tell the others.

"Yea I'm so happy about that" _Yeah you bet your ass we're happy about that too._ Sam smiled to herself.


	12. Mystery

For about an hour or so, Sam has been showing me around the arena. I met a few of Sam's friends for example or the ones I could remember, Katie Lea, Beth Phoenix, Natayla, Kelly Kelly along with Paul Burchill, Shelton Benjamin and Chuck Palumbo. They seemed…nice? A bit stuck up for my taste but hey I'm not here to judge. During my time with Sam, walking around I couldn't help but notice that she didn't introduce me into every single superstar. As we pasted them she would slightly glare at them and they would return the favor by glaring at **me!** I would simply look away and pretend not to notice. Now Samantha is just going on and on about her interior design business back in St. Louis. She really is a chatter box.

"Hey Sam!" Some guy said as we pasted by. She turned around and her face lit up like a Christmas tree as she made her way towards him.

"Montel! How are you?!" She said giving him a hug, which he all too happily received…not that's it my business. I stood carefully leaning on the wall occasionally looking at people in the large room down the hall.

"Fine but not as fine as your friend" He walked over to me and kissed my hand, sloppily may I add. "Montel Vontavious Porter. Half man, half absolutely amazing and you are?" SOOOOO NOT INTERESTED!

"Allyrien Morgan"

"She's the newest PR. Taking over for Crystal" Sam added

"So ma you think we could hook up sometimes? Maybe at ma place?" He said looking over his tinted glasses. I stiffed a laugh. Is he seriously trying to hit on me with this bull crap?

"Umm yea sure but I have to be back before 7:30 so I can get Daniel fed, showered, tucked in and asleep" I smiled. He seemed confused, Sam laughed slightly. "Daniel's my three a half year old son" I smiled, knowing I had officially scared him.

"Oh…I have to go. I have to do that thing I was gonna do… over there" He stuttered before power walking away. I don't know what it is about a child that scares guys away. The cute face, the big blue eyes and thanks to Jeffery Nero Hardy long blue hair to match. I just don't know. Sam and I laughed as he turned the corner. Sam turned back at me.

"I better go see if he's okay. I think you bruised his ego a bit" She smiled. I politely nodded. When she turned around, she bumped directly into this girl causing her hundreds of papers to go flying into the air. "Watch where your go! Oh my God you almost stepped on my Prada heels geeks!" Sam spat before smiling back at me and mouthing the words 'it's okay she's a tech geek' before walking away, as if that was justification to her rudeness. I, feeling horrible what not stepping in and all, bent down, helping the girl who seemed to be in her mid twenties, pick up her papers. She looked up at me in surprise and then smiled slightly as to herself as I handed her a few of the papers back.

"Cool drawings" I said, looking at a page with what looked to be like Carlito performing a back breaker on Cena.

"Thanks" She responded quietly, taking the page out of my hand.

"So you're a tech?"

"Yes" Quiet one I see.

"Cool. What do you do? Like are you in charge of production and stuff?"

"No not at all" She smiled "Im in charge of the creation of the WWE visual arts department. We make the video games and all other promotions to extend the brand" She stated her face brighten as she spoke. You could tell that she loved what she did and I only hope that I will only grow as fond of my job as she has.

"Sounds like fun" She smiled, nodded and looked back down at her papers, letting her long black hair cover her face again. "Im Allyrien by the way, the newest PR." She stopped picking up the papers and looked back up at me. "Is something wrong?" She shook her head quickly grabbing the remaining papers.

"No I just heard Sa-No, nothing im sorry I was such a bother." She said walking away her black long hair wiping around her and she turned into the hall. People around here are so weird! I looked back down to the floor and noticed a blue folder not far from where we were. I bent over to get it realizing that it was most likely her's. On the front cover in big black letters was written

**Smack down**** VS. RAW 2008**

**Sheryl Patel**

I looked back at the direction at which she left and followed her, only to find a long empty hallway. I decided not to get myself lost and walked into the large room down the hall that I was staring into moments ago. I walked in and the smell of old high school cafeteria food hit my face, the wall were painted a dull, chipping, pale blue, superstars easily identified by their good looks and big muscular features, as well as techies, who all wore black shirt with a WWE card hanging from their necks, mingled together but were on opposite ends of the room. I spotted Ken and made my way towards him half way he spotted me and ran my way.

"ALLY!" He said giving me a rib breaking hug. "Wait no I'm mad at you!"

"Huh what the hell did I do?"

"You've been here all day and you can't even come and say 'Hi Ken. How's it going? Wanna go fuck' that really hurts Allyrien"

"Oh shut up you big… you" I said sticking my tongue out.

"Careful I'll bite it" I slowly pulled it in with a 'EWWWWWW' "Come here I want you to meet the 'cool' people"

"OH MY GOD JOHN MORRISON IS HERE!" I yelled loudly enough for only us to hear.

"You know Morrison?"

"He and Rebecca picked me up at the airport" He nodded. One by one I was introduced to Ashley, Paul London, Brian Kendrick, Lillian Garcia, Maryse Ollouet, and Tommy Dreamer along with his unnaturally pale friend, Colin Delaney. Even though Matt and I had gone out for three years, I stayed at home most of the time with Danny and if we did go to the shows I mostly stayed with the people I know, making my familiarity with the WWE locker-room, minimal. We spoke for a while and they all seemed like really nice people, people I could definitely see myself spending my spare time with.

"And the SHOOSH! Jerry hit Tom with the ham! It was so funny Daddy!" Danny said loudly grabbing my attention as he walked into the room still with his blue hair. I walked over to them.

"Im guessing it wasn't as temporary as Jeff made us believe" Matt smiled, getting a giggle out of me. "Still letting him watch Tom and Jerry?"

"Oh course it better than all the 'new' television programs weren't its all violence." I said looking at him.

"Hey it not my fault I attract little boys" I busted out laughing. He immediately realized what he said and laughed with me. "That's not what I meant!"

"Yeah. Sure whatever Michael Jackson. Danny come here before Dad gets all R- Kelly on us" Matt's deep brown eyes widened. Danny laughed at Matt's expression as did I. Matt caught me and Danny squealed jumping to the ground before he was caught in between me and Matt. All three of us laughed me still in Matt's arms. I took eyes off his for a bit and saw Ken smiling at us while the rest of the them staring back at us; with John Morrison smack dab in the middle not giving up a warm sweet stare like everyone else but dare I said it …

Looking…

Jealous?

(A/n: Yay! OK I know this has nothing to do the story but I would like to give a big thank you to mi pais de COLOMBIA for after almost 11 years getting 15 people including Ingrid Bentacourt out of the grip of the FARC and I am praying for those who still remain there and I hope that peace will come to my country of Colombia. Love Gen)


	13. Excuse Me?

"This is going to be your new office. I know it's nothing like what you're used to-"

"Shane it's perfect. I didn't come here to get what im used to, I came here to work and be treated like an equal" Shane smiled and brought me over to a small wooden desk that had nothing special. Pens, pencils, a stack of papers, a black phone, and a new laptop. I smiled and pulled out the black chair, sitting, looking around at the other two desks that were near me. Shane must have read my mind.

"They are your co-workers. Brandy and Josh, they should be out with their superstars right now. They are super nice and im sure they will make you feel right at home" He smiled before the door was busted open. A girl about my age stomped through the door with a small piece of clothing tightly wrapped around her black painted manicured fingers. Her reddish brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and her green eyes were filled with rage; she stomped closer to me and Shane before throwing the sparkly garment on the floor. "May I help you Maria?" Shane said looking at the girl.

"I asked for Kristen to make me a blue hoodie and she made me a sparkly purple one! If I wanted to look like Barney I would have borrowed your wife's dress!" She spat. Shane glared at her.

"Watch it I am your boss"

"Oh don't make yourself seem to important Shane. Everyone knows you have no power in this company; Stephanie has more power than you. Plus I have Vince wrapped around my finger and he would always believe me over you" She said getting in his face. Shane stood his ground and glared back. I sat in between the two, highly uncomfortable. I cleared my throat and Maria glared latched onto me. "You must be the new girl" She said calmly. I nodded, got out of my chair and stretched out my hand.

"Allyrien Morgan. Your new PR manager" I smiled, she smiled back and took me hand.

"You guys are really getting desperate aren't you?" She said looking at Shane who was still glaring at her. "Listen here Ally-Rien. You work for me and I will not have little things like these happen again so get your fat ass to work." She said kicking the garment towards me.

"Maria that's enough" Shane warned. She smirked and walked away.

"Wait until Marissa find out your trying to have your way with the new girl" Shane clenched his jaw and tightened his fist. I picked up the sparkly top from my foot and threw it at her head. She turned around sharply, looked down and back up at me.

"I was hired to take care of your image not your clothes."

"**YOU WORK FOR ME!"** She said getting in my face.

"Look I don't know how you worked with Crystal, but I am not one to be pushed around. I am not here to take your crap I'm doing this as a favor to Vince, I could care less about your stupid reputation. And as I see it **You. Work. For. Me**. I have the power to bring down everything you have worked so hard with a push of a button. And trust I can bring you down like that" I said snapping my fingers. "You wouldn't let that happen would you, Maria?" She stayed quiet and looked at Shane.

"You're just gonna stand there and let her talk to me this way?!" Shane looked at me. And I was scared to death; it wasn't even my first day and I had already put myself at risk of being fired. He smiled and shrugged.

"Looks like it" He said. Maria's mouth hung open before she stomped back out of the room, muttering something about telling Vince. I looked at Shane; he put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I got your back, you did good. Welcome to the team" He laughed.

"So this is everyday?"

"Yup and wait to you meet the rest" I banged my palm against my forehead and sighed while Shane laughed, walking outside, taking out his cell-phone to inform Vince on what just happened. A light knock was heard from the door and Randy poked his head in through the door. "Can I come in?" I nodded and started to click my pen furiously. "I just wanted to apologize for what happened back there"

"Randy, you have nothing to apologize for. I was bound to happen, I knew it was going to happen" I shrugged. "Nothing matters now. You have Sam, who has given you something I can't. Something I won't." His blue orbs, pierced into my green ones, filled with confusion. "Love, Randy. She loves you"

"And even though you don't want to admit it you love me too. I know it Allyrien, I feel it because I still love you" He said rubbed his fingers over my cheeks.

"I just can't. It wasn't meant to be between us and that's something I've accepted. It's time you do the same" I said moving my face.

"Why can't you give me another shot?"

"Because you never gave us one to beginning with." I said walking out of the office leaving Randy by himself.

**A Short While Later**

"So how has your day been?" Matt said sitting on the couch, watching Danny and Shawn mess up Shannon and Jeff's stuff while they were out. He really was too good for me.

"Other than my run in with a witch known as Maria im great I guess" He nodded. I sat next to him and looked at him for a bit until he turned his attention to me.

"What?" He chuckled. I looked at him a bit more and then turned to Danny and Shawn, who was 'cooking' in Shannon's bag. He told Danny everything he was doing, like on the cooking shows. 'And now we put in my two secret ingredients, chef Daniel hand over the lotion and baby powder' Danny glad obeyed, poured it in and mixed with one of Jeff's combs. I smiled, shook my head and noticed that Matt was now looking at me.

"What?" He smiled and nodded towards the door. "Guys we're gonna go for a little walk ok?" Shawn gave me the thumb up and continued mixing while Danny came over to me and Matt a hug before skipping back to Shawn. We smiled and Matt leaded me out of room. "What's up?"

"That's what I would like to know" I looked at him. "Back there it seemed like you wanted to say something"

"Yeah just…forget it"

"Trust me if I could forget I would" I looked back up at him and got the feeling that he meant something more. He sat on the metal bench that was slowly turning green making me sit with him. I nodded and hoped he would say something he kept his gaze on the ground and kicked the rock in front of him.

"I want to forget everything that happened that day. Matt I want you back in my life so bad and no matter how many times I apologize, I never seem to think its enough. I never wanted to hurt you." I said quietly.

"I know and I want to say everything is ok but I cant. You and that boy are the closest thing I have and I just feel with Randy back in your life…Im being forced out."

"Matt no one I forcing you out. No one can take away how much you mean to us, how much you mean to me. Matt I love you"

"Apparently not enough"

"Baby you have done more for me than Randy has ever done and you mean so much more to me. Randy was a small part of my life that ended giving the best thing that I have right now. And over these past three years everyday I wonder what life would be like if you have given me that... And when Randy came back, I realized that you had. Yes Daniel isn't your biological son but the way you are with him…it just didn't feel that way. Matt, **you** gave me the best thing in my life, You gave me a family." He smiled and gave me a hug. A comfortable silence sneaked up on us before I open my mouth again. "I want to have that again" He sighed.

"Allyrien." Why the hell didn't I keep my mouth shut? "I love you, You know that" He lifted my head off his shoulder and made me look into his chocolate brown eyes**. **"I never regretted what happened between us and it is one of the time of my life that I will cherish forever but I just think we need to establish our friendship again and regain each other's trust before we try being 'us' again." I nodded and tried to keep the tears in.

"We should be getting back. Jeff and Shannon are probably going insane." Matt smiled sadly and walked into the arena with his arm around my shoulder.

"Not even one day and already going for the wrestler are we?" Maria said seeing me and Matt.

"Excuse me? Last time I checked I could do what I pleased."

"Matt you better be careful with this one. From what I hear she already had her go around the bedroom with Orton." The guy she was with said.

"Watch it Bradshaw" Matt said tightly his grip on my shoulder. Bradshaw. Oh wonderful this must be the infamous John Bradshaw Layfield, my other responsibility. John just backed away with his hands in the air.

"Why Maria I think Hardy has become quite fond of the new girl. What's your name again?" John said.

"Allyrien and if you didn't know, me and Matt are nothing but friends not that I have to explain myself to you"

"You were right she does have a smart mouth. You have to get that fixed." John said patting my cheek. Matt took his hand off me and swiped John's hands from me.

"Don't touch her" He glared.

"Mattie stop being so stuck up. Just go…throw yourself off something" Maria spat. "Now Allyrien I suggest you go to your office and do your job, Santino is in your office. You wouldn't want to keep him waiting would you?" She said with a stupid smirk and as much I as I wanted to slap it off her I walked slowly to my office with Matt behind me leaving the two assholes with huge grins. "Bye sweetie. Im am absolutely going to **LOVE** working with you"

(A/n: Yay Lucky number 13! Also CONGRATUALTIONS are in order to our resident hottie, Randy Orton and his wife Samantha (who's my jealously of has been slowly fading) had their first child, Alanna Marie. I still cant see Randy as a father but congratulations anyways. Also does anyone's eyes burn when Edge and Vikki make out? Guess wondering. WHAT! Storylines are mean who the hell could they married though two? :Gen pouts: But Edge was mine Im gonna cry now. :P Review Please and make me feel better- Genni)


	14. Vunerable

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Come on Allyrien. You know you want me." Santino said flexing in front of me. I rolled and pushed pass him to get to my desk. I smiled to myself, this oddly seemed familiar.

"Santino I want you to…GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE!" He ignored me and came closer.

"One kiss and I leave." He said with his Italian accent and a strong smell of rotten cheese squeezing its way out of his puckered lips. I quickly leaned away in disgust and grabbed my stapler.

"You have five seconds to get the hell out of here before I staple your crusty lips together ok" I said calmly. He raised his hand s up and slowly backed away but made sure to hit my ass before running out the door. "YOU RAPIST!" I rubbed my ass cheek before getting back to work on the mess that JBL had made two weeks ago. Apparently the wrestling "god" thinks he is too good to wait online for anything. His latest incident was at one of California's busiest airport, he marched up to front of the line pushing anyone in hiss way and made a scandal when he wasn't attended and when he was it wasn't worthy of him. I flipped through the websites to see what people were saying about the incident but eventually found myself looking at other superstars.

Mostly Randy's and even found a few thing s about me. I wonder how the fans get some of this stuff, I was checking on some of the dates and people knew Danny was Randy's before Amy knew I was even pregnant. I laughed at one pasting that said Randy was just using Sam and to cover his true sexuality. Apparently many questioned that, I couldn't exactly blame them. I even spent sometime on Matt's profile. Many loved him but you couldn't help but get the sense that the majority preferred his younger brother, Jeff. I read on and found out more things for example the truth about the Amy/ Adam/ Matt saga and his troublesome relationship with Ashley. All of it each sentence making me feel even guiltier for my actions. I blinked away the tears and some how found myself on John Morrison's profile. I couldn't deny that I felt some attraction towards him. I read all about him and I have to admit a shot of jealousy coursed through me when I read about his relationship with Melina. I shook it and laughed at my childish attitude. I had just met the man I could blame him for already being in a relationship. They deserve each other who was I compared to Melina. No one.

After reading some more on other superstars mostly my new charges: Maria Kannelis, Santino Marella, John Bradshaw Layfield, and of course the infamous Hunter Hearst Hemsley, I got back to work. I did what I could for the man but it was absolutely difficult to excuse John's attitude when he had done similar things million of times before. Suddenly a pair of calloused hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" The male voice whispered. I tried to recognize the voice. The voice that seemed so familiar, I smiled and turned around to see the wide open arms of the man I hadn't seen in over two years.

"Hunter! Oh my God!" I threw myself into his arms and he hugged me tightly. "What are you doing here?" He gave me a funny look and we laughed after I realized my stupidity.

"What I can see my new boss. So what's up short stuff?" He said looking through my papers. "Layfield. Sounds like fun" I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I can't stand it. They all hate me. Maria's a bitch, Bradshaw is a bigger bitch, and I think Santino wants to rape me" I muttered into the crook of his neck; I felt Hunter tense up and then lift me off him. He looked at me in the eye and suddenly I became slightly uncomfortable. Don't get me wrong I love Hunter but I see him more as a father figure/ big brother than a lover. I shook just at the thought of it. Hunter turned me around, sat me in the chair and started to massage my shoulders; I tighten up a bit.

"Relax" He laughed. "You've had a hard first day." He stopped and then bent down in front of me, putting his hands on my knees. "Look if you need help with anything you got me ok." I smirked.

"Oh really cause heard I bit about you" He laughed.

"Im not that hard to deal with…Ok maybe but only because I am so cool that everyone wants me. I have more going one than normal superstars. Come on who does want all this" He said shaking around. I laughed but stopped abruptly when I saw the person at the door.

"Danny sweetie" Danny glared at Hunter and slowly made his way towards me.

"What is** he **doing here?" Danny said getting on my lap and giving Hunter dirty looks. Hunter smiled and came toward us.

"Hey little guy. Long time no see" _Not long enough mutt. _He said giving Danny his hand. Danny looked at it, got of my lap and gave Hunter a hug. To say I was shocked doesn't even begin to cover it.

"DANIEL COLE MORGAN!" I said looking at Hunter lying on the ground after Danny gave him the hardest kick he could in the nuts. _Have you fun now boy, you wont be laughing much longer_. "Hunter are you ok? Oh my God" Daniel just laughed more and started to skip around the room. I tried to get Hunter up to a chair and ignored the small glare he was giving Daniel.

**A While later**

Daniel, Cameron, Ash and I were walking to Vince's office to give him some paperwork. Rebecca and Shawn wanted some alone time if yak no what I mean and Jessica was talking to Jericho about something leaving me of course with the boys. I looked behind me at the three boys each of them giving me an innocent smile.

"M" Cameron burped causing all us of to laugh. I shook my head and turned back to walk into Vince's office, when I almost crashed to a familiar face.

"Sorry" She said. I smiled and moved to the left and then moved to the right trying to get through. She showed a small smile and moved to the side only to see Cameron leading Daniel and Ash into the electric slide. Of course Cameron was Shawn Micheals' kid same goofy attitude, same innocent eyes. Sheryl looked back at me, I shrugged.

"Oh I forgot you drop this" I said flipping through the papers looking for the blue folder, spotting I took it out and her dark brown lit up.

"Thank you so much. I thought I had lost this you just saved my life" She said quietly taking the folder out of my hand.

"It's no problem but could you do me one little favor?" She thought about a small nod. "Could you watch these three, I wont be long I promise."

"Sure it's the least I could do" I smiled and after warning the boys I walked into the office. Vince and I spoke about meaningless things I won't bother boring you with. I think I made have made my first real friend in form of Sheryl Patel. She seems like the only real person, she isn't like other person who is stopping every five second to check their appearance. I have to say it was pretty funny to see her squirm when Cameron started to flirt with her. I silently prayed that Daniel wouldn't end up with his twisted, blunt and sometimes perverted sense of humor. But I am more than sure he will; if not from cam then definitely from his father. I mean come one his father is Randal Keith Orton, the king of all perverts.

"Oh great" Sheryl muttered. I looked up to see of course the most disturbing sight ever, Sam and Randy basically all over each other. I looked at the two for a long time and blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. I looked back at Danny, who was just looking at me with blank eyes; I gave him a small smile. Sheryl just looked at me and then at Cam and Ash who were each making out with themselves. "You ok?" She whispered. I nodded sadly, Danny pulled on my leg and I bent down to his level. He smiled at me and used the pad of his thumb to wipe the stray tears. He used his little hands and placed them on both sides of my face.

"No cry mommy. Me no like to see you sad" I smiled and lifted him up.

"Mommy is gonna be ok. Come on" Unfortunately for me, the two love birds had to have sex two doors down from my office. I walked towards my office, putting Danny down on the floor and fighting the urge to kicking Randy in his horny balls.

"Randy get off." Sam said after spotting me. "Allyrien-" _Perfect. Just like we planned_. Randy immediately got off letting Sam drop onto the floor

"It's ok. Don't mind me" I said getting the boys to my office. Randy whipped his head around and wiped off Sam's clear lip-gloss.

"No its not. I feel so bad I mean with you're history with Randy and all. I hope we didn't make you uncomfortable"

"No not at all. You two are in love and are going to get married that what you should do. Show that you're in love. Just forget I was ever here" _Easier said than done slut. Im not going to stop till Randy is all mine. _Randy stay silent and look at Ally's watery eyes and then back at his smirking fiancée. I gave them a small smile and then walked into my office greeted but the embrace of Sheryl.

"It's gonna be ok" She said petting my hair while I sobbed.

**Outside**

"You hurts mommy" Danny told Randy outside before going back inside to comfort his weeping mother.

(A/n: Sorry for the slow update. Im not a huge fan of this chapter it just seems so filler-ish. Oh yea i changed the name of the story because i felt that it would fit the story better. Allow me One Last Regret is a song by one of my favorite bands. Truce so check them out. So update plwease they make me happy- TQM Gen)


	15. Never Trust Strange Men

"Allyrien we need to talk" Santino said barging into my office

(A/n: OMG guys I know I have updated in like FOREVER! From going on the worst summer vacation ever btw **NEVER GO TO SOUTH CAROLINA!** To work, swimming and starting school all over again I have been so busy. I had this written a while ago but I was too tired to write or left it in my locker so **thank Caleb** for getting me my notebook. This chapter is for you hun! Anyways I promise you it was definitely worth the wait I have so many new ideas for this story is crazy. I hope you guys like it –Gen)

"Allyrien we need to talk" Santino said barging into my office. I looked up from the keyboard and saw that he was absolutely serious.

"Fine. Take a seat Santino. I'll be with you in a minute." I wrapped up my conversation with my mom and turned my attention to Santino who was still at the door. "What can I help you with?"

"Actually I was wondering if we could talk…alone?" He said looking at Brandi, who was in her desk opening Danny's juice box. She was a real sweetheart and Danny and she couldn't have got along better. He doesn't seem to get along with Josh to well either lately. And for some reason when ever I even mention Randy he starts either scream his little lungs out or just plain bashing him. I have never seen him this way, like earlier today I left him with him and Danny just sat in the corner and had nothing to do with his father. I am definitely going to have to talk to these two boys. Hopefully I am not the cause of this. Even though knowing how protective Danny is of me I am pretty sure it did.

"Umm" I looked at him remembering when we first met but quickly put it aside. I was here to do a job even if it is a creepy perv like Santino. "Sure. Brandi can you watch him a swear I wont take long"

"No problem. Im going to lunch anyways I can take the little guy with me. Hey Danny, do you wanna go to McDonalds?" Danny smiled brightly and screamed

"Yes Mommy can we can we plweaseeeeee!"

"Yes but please make sure he eats healthy ok?" He pouted. "Daniel"

"Yes** mom**" I smiled at him, told him I loved him and left with Santino, who was patiently waiting for me. After we stopped in a quiet part of the hall and he turned to me just looking at me.

"So what's so important that couldn't be discu- I was suddenly cut off when Santino's tongue was shoved down my throat. After the shock wore off I kicked and screamed only making him increase the pressure on my shoulders. I bit hard on his tongue and received a strong backhand slap cutting my lip open and threw me on the floor. He stared at me with a blank face which I named pure evil. I got up trying to get away but he caught me and slammed me into the corner. "Get off me!" I yelled pushing the Italian perv off me. He gave a sickening laugh before returning to his actions. I yelled and screamed but got no help. He obliviously planned this, making me feel even more stupid that I even thought he would act like a human being. I should have known better my God I am so stupid. Santino started to unbutton my shirt and I frantically slapped his hands away. "GET OFF ME YOU FREAK! SOMEONE HELP! HELP ME" I yelled before having my head rammed back into the brick wall. I stood there motionless as I felt the blood ooze through my light brown locks.

"Come on Allyrien. I really really don't want to hurt you" He said nudging his face into the crook of my neck while tears flowed down my face. I can't even believe he had the nerve to say that after he busted my head open. He lifted the stray hairs out of my eyes and leaned down once again, struggling with the last few buttons of my shirt. He sighed loudly after he saw the camisole underneath. At first I thought of hitting him harder maybe even knocking him out but then what if it didn't work? What would that do? Make him angrier, giving me a bigger chance at death. If anyone could kill me it could definitely be Santino. I would rather be raped and get it over with than died and never see my son again…Never tell Randy that I love him.

Santino put his crusty lips on my chest and I snapped. I don't know what happened to my previous thoughts but they rushed out of my head and my knee connected with his stomach causing him to bend over giving me a chance to run. I looked back at him looking at me in pain on the floor. I stepped backwards but bumped into a soft jiggly oily surface. I slowly turned around to come face to face with none other than JBL himself. My other big problem. He gave me a evil smile and I tried to run but as I turned the corner Maria punched me in the face and felt someone grabbed my hair and slam me to the ground. John and Santino hovered over me while Maria got on top of me giving me hit after hit blurring my vision before everything faded into darkness.

**Hunter POV**

"_How much more do I have to wait before we do something! I m losing him!"_

"_Just a bit longer I need to make her pay. Them pay" I said to no one in particular looking down at the papers that appeared in my mailbox a week ago. _

"_Them who? What are you talking about!" I snapped out my trance and looked at Sam. Standing there waiting like the weak person she is. I seriously doubted my decision to include her in this now. Hell now I doubted the whole thing._

"_Nothing. I have a few things I have to take care of before we do anything?"_

"_Like what? You seriously need to tell me what is happening"_

"_Things that don't concern you now LEAVE!" I yelled getting frustrated. Her jaw dropped and her pale face turned red with fury._

"_We are in this together. Now I demand you tell me what the hell is it that is going on?!" She said stomping her black heels into the hardwood floor and crossing her arms. I got off the bench and walked towards her backing her towards the door. I looked at her giving her a nice warm smile before punching the door inches away from her face. _

"_Don't you dare __**demand **__ANYTHING from me! Do you hear me! Do you know who you are talking to?! I suggest that you keep your big fucking fat mouth shut and do what I say. And as for 'we' there never was nor ever will be a 'we'. My plan, my girl-"_

"_MY FIANCEE!" I slapped her hard across the face_

"_Don't interrupt me again got it pumpkin. Im sorry that wasn't very nice of me was it" I said softly rubbing her cheeks "Get out of my sight" She glared at me._

"_NO! If you do not tell me what the hell is it that is going through your head I will be sure to tell everyone including your precious Allyrien what the hell is it your planning"_

"_Are you threatening me?" She stood her ground with a smirk on her face. I slapped her cheek hard, she gasped and turned to look at me with pure hate in her eyes. "Listen… Sammy. I have nothing to hide you think I care what Allyrien go ahead tell her. See how much I care. Now if you do that I will simply have to tell your little Randal that you're the reason he didn't see his son for four years. You're the reason he and Allyrien aren't together. And that most importantly you're the reason" I came in closer. "Christina's dead" She held her breath and gulped. "But if you want to go tell Allyrien go ahead I have no problem with it sweetie" I said smiling stepping away from her._

"_I don't know what you're talking about"_

"_Oh I think you do and Randy will definitely know what im talking about. So do me a favor and do what I ask." I said sitting back at my bench. She glared at me some more before walking at the door. She really shouldn't do that bring about a lot of wrinkles on that gorgeous little face of hers. As she walked out I heard her mumble something about not being the only one with plans but I simply pasted it of. What could that shrimp do to me that I couldn't handle. I laughed at the different crazy secernios that played out in my head and contuined to read the papers that had arrived from Michelle yesterday for the fifth time._

"I'm going. I'll be there in a minute I got a bit distracted Vince" I said snapping the phone shut. I walked in the direction of Vince's office when I saw Maria, JBL, Santino, who looked like he was in a fight with a very vicious cat, and of all people Samantha walking, smiling and cackling like the bitches they are. "Where the party at, ladies?" I asked the group of idiots.

"It's nothing that concerns you" Sam said smirking. What did she do?

"Now Sam you know what we talked about" Her smirking fell only for a second but then was replaced with a bigger one and a fit of laughter. I glared at the four before resuming my trip to Vince's. I was about to turn the corner to Vince's when I noticed the fresh blood marks on the floor. I looked back at where Sam and the rest of the group went before going down the empty hallway.

"Allyrien…Allyrien…Wake up" I said tapping her bruised cheek. "Shit" She laid on the floor unconscious. I picked her up in my arm and let her dangling in them while I raced to the EMT's.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked not taking the time to look stop pretending to do work.

"I don't know why don't you get off your fat ass and come look" I said setting Ally on the table.

"Holy- What happened?" He said taking all look at her before taking shit out.

"That's what im about to go find out. Just take care of her"

"Don't do anything stupid" I looked back at Ally and feel a rage that I had never felt before. I rushed out making sure to slam the door that stood in my way. And of course God just may have done something right for once, Randy was walking to the med room, to get his wrist taped I guessed from the tape roll in his hand, was almost smacked by the door.

"Whoa what's up man?" I glared at him for a moment.

"Go see for yourself" I spat before dashing off to pay a certain group of bitches a visit.


	16. You Better Pray

**Randy POV's**

I looked at Hunter for a bit and then shrugged only thinking it was his imagination, lately he has a bit…strange. I walked into the meds room to see Allyrien lying on the med's table knocked out cold with Kyle, checking her out. I felt my hands and jaw clenched until my knuckles were white and my teeth felt that they were going to fall out from the pressure. I slowed made my way over trying to bother Kyle, who had her precious head in his hands.

"Is she ok?" Kyle looked at me and gave a small smile.

"She needs to go the hospital. She has a concussion and from I can tell a broken arm." I bite my check trying to not kill Kyle for not knowing if my baby girl was ok. "Don't worry after the bruising goes down and as long as she get everything she need she will be fine." I looked at him, smiled slightly and moved a strand of hair from Ally's bruised face. A bruise was forming under her right eye and she has a few bite marks on her neck and chest making me get even more mad.

"Who did this?" I asked Kyle, he shrugged. As great of a guy as he was he was really starting to piss me off. "WHO DID THIS YOU SON OF BITCH?!?!" I said grabbing his coat. He looked up at me with fear.

"I don't know. Hunter brought her in she was banged up told me to take care of her and left I really have no idea" I held him for a second longer before shoving his ass in his chair and running my hands through my hair, sighing. I walked over to Ally before kissing her cheek.

"I promised no one would hurt you. Now look at you. Im sorry bab-Allyrien" I sighed remembering she was no longer mine to protect. "I promise I am gonna figure out who did this. This is one promise I intend to keep." I whispered before turning back to Kyle, who looked shooked up. "Sorry man I-"

"No need man I can see you care about her. Just go find out who did this, I would like to give Mr. McMahon a name when I tell him." He said smiling and gave a quick one back before going off to where Hunter ran off to. He must know something and I intend on finding out there is no way that who ever did this is going to get away with it.

**Hunter's POV **

"YOU BITCH "

"Aww is someone upset that their little princess is hurt?" The she devil said looking at me.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" I said coming closer, threating. Immediately Bradshaw and Santino, those bitches, stood up blocking Samantha from me. I walked closer to the two morons until I was nose to nose with John. "Sam tell your two lady friends that this has nothing to do with them before I kick their little asses and then kick yours" I said looking at John in the eye.

"No I don't think so you see I didn't like how you play so I decide to play a game of my own. One where I don't have to listen to you."

"You are making a BIG BIG mistake Samantha"

"Oh don't Samantha me Hunter. That slut-"

"Don't even you bitch Im gonna kill you" I said punching Bradshaw in the nose and ramming Santino out the door into the wall, before grabbing Sam's hair.

"Now do you really wanna kill me Hunter? You need me but unfortunately for you, I don't need you" Sam said before I felt something cold on my stomach. "You see this bullet was for your precious Allyrien but NOW im not so sure. I would really hate to kill you but you are NOT standing it my way. Randy will be mine even if I have to kill my own mother for him." She said my belt with Bradshaw, who now had blood gushing out of his nose, holding my arms.

**Randy's POV**

As I walked up and down the hall I saw Santino fly out and hit the wall. I immediately knew it was Hunter and ran towards the bastard finishing the damage myself. I put all my heart and soul into beating the fucking crap out of him. I swear on my son that if I had a gun right then and there I would have shot him dead. I looked into the room and saw JBL holding Hunter in front of someone as I walked closer I saw…Sam?

"Samantha?" I questioned walking into the room. Sam's head snapped up and looked like she was hiding something before running up to me.

"Oh Randy thank God you're here. Hunter was about to hit me and came in running and screaming at me that's when John and Santino came. He tried to hurt me Randy and don't know what would have happened if they didn't come sweet heart." I looked down at her, tears running down her face but I looked up at Hunter who looked up at me having a sense of relief and anger in her facial expression. I wasn't sure who to believe. I pulled Sam away from me and looked into her eyes, John and Santino close behind.

"Randy this **BITCH **and these two **FUCKERS** tried to kill Allyrien. If you don't do something I swear to** GOD** I will "

"Randy baby you have to believe me" Sam said hugging me.

"Don't worry I believe you" I said quietly. She looked up at me smiling but deep down something wasn't right anymore. Question lingered in my head and I intended on finding out.

"You bitch. You keep eating this bullshit you will never get Allyrien back I guaran-damn fucking-tee that." Hunter said before walking out the room looking me in disgust. I hung my head and looked down at the beautiful woman I held in my arm, who at this point has brought me nothing but trouble and headaches. I can only hope Im not wrong about this.

(A/N:Sorry for the long wait I have been recently VERY uninspired by thank you to all of you comments who put me back on track. Hope you guys liked it. Reviews equal LOVE –Genni)


	17. The Anchor That Keeps My Feet Grounded

**Matt's POV**

I was in the smelly locker-room packing up my stuff for the short trip back to North Carolina. Although we didn't have a show, McMahon ordered us to show up for a meeting involving the workings of the upcoming pay per veir. I was facing Morrision for a chance at the number one contenders spot. I put in the last of my belongings when the door swung open revealing my dim-witted brother blabbering like a idiot. I chuckled to myself noticing that to any other person would have considered this strange un-normal behavior. I went on with my business with a small smile gracing my lips when Jeff grabbed my shoulders and screamed more nonsense in my face.

"What's up monkey boy?" I asked curious on what his response would be.

"ALLYRIENWASATTACKEDANDISINTHEHOSPITAL" He said in one breath. I heard Ally's name and went one red alert giving him my full attention.

"Whoa Jeff calm down. What's going on?"

"Allyrien, Hunter brought her into the EMT's she was bloody and unconscious. She just woke up they are taking to St. Michael's Hospital." I stood there staring at Jeff before my mind wander to Allyrien, the love of my life, and Daniel, **my** son. Yes, I recognize the fact that he is not my biological son but in every other way I have been there for him. In ways Randy Orton never could have been. As far as I am concerned Daniel Cole Morgan- Orton is my son. "Yo Matt!" Jeff yelled taking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh!...She's ok right?" Jeff looked at me and nodded.

"She has a concussion, some cracked ribs and a broken arm but Ally's a tough mother fucker she'll be fine." I solemnly nodded before another thought went through my head.

"Where's Danny? Is he hurt?"

"Yea, he's fine. He's with Sheryl Patel some graphic design from the tech/ game department. Apparently Randy saw her in the medical room and ran out; no one knows where he is." I looked around trying to calm down the rage that was surging through me.

"I should take him" I thought to myself

"Wait who? Randy? Bro you know I love you and everything and I know you love Ally but you guys aren't together anymore. They have a child together. You need to get out of their way; with you in the picture they can never be a family. You want Allyrien to be happy right?"

I glared at my fucktard of a brother. "I meant Daniel, moron. Don't you think I know they have a kid together I am reminded of that every fucking day when I look at that kid but I have been more of a father to Daniel than Orton ever has been. I don't fucking need you to point that shit out to me. I am almost 35 and what the fuck do I have to show for it absolutely nothing. I haven't had a stable relationship since Ashley and Amy. Now that I **FINALLY** thought I had some sort of a life Orton has to go screw it up. He already has Samantha why cant he leave Allyrien and Daniel ALONE! We were all perfectly happy before he showed up. Did you know that since we got here Allyrien hasn't genuinely smile ONCE! He is making her miserable and now look what happened. This is all Orton's fault and I will be damned if anything happened to that boy." I yelled. After a minute of Jeff looking at me like a fish, opening and closing his mouth, he smiled

"I knew it. Your jealous, you deny it but you so want her back" He said with a big smile. I looked at him and smiled a bit before shrugging

"I guess so. Those two mean everything to me."

"Well I guess we have no time to waste but first we have to deal with what is going on right now. Allyrien is going to the hospital. You go pick up Daniel and we will go to the hospital from there, McMahon is already aware of everything and well he is not a happy camper right about now." I nodded and smiled _I was going to get my girl back. "_GO LOVER BOY! AND STOP STARING AT ME IT'S CREEPY" I laughed at purposely stared at him with wide eye before throwing my bag at his purple head. "HEY THAT WASN'T FAIR! I WASN'T READY!"

"SLOWPOKE" I said walking towards the door and big blur hit the walk, Orton's bag.

"WHO'S SO NOW ASSHOLE" I grabbed Jeff's bag and ran out the door yelling still you. It was times like these where our immaturity really showed but everyone knew it was just a defense mechanism in order to slow the reality of the situation from sinking it too quick.

**Sheryl's POV**

I sat there playing with Daniel as I tried to correct the horrible sketches that were made for the kid's magazine. Khali looked more like a cuddly teddy bear than a Punjabi giant. I looked over at Daniel and smiled, he looked exactly like his father, and hopefully he wouldn't turnout like him. I would hate to think that another girl would go through the same struggle Allyrien did with Randy. As hard as it was for me to believe Allyrien Morgan was actually my best friend. That was hard to say considering that for the last two years I have been here with the WWE I have barely made an effort to have more than a five minutes conversation with anyone other than work related. I can't keep hiding this from her. No that it's I have to tell Allyrien. I _need_ to tell her.

"Sherri, are you ok?" I smiled and looked down at the toddler.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just thinking" He smiled wide and walked to the small coloring area Ally had set up for him; he drew something quickly and ran back over handing me the wrinkled piece of computer paper.

"That's what I want for my birthday Sherri. Did you know that im gonna be 5?" He said excitedly, holding up five small fingers. I looked down at the paper and saw a wobbly house with a woman, a small child, and a tall man each of them having a title above their misshapen head and a big smile. Mommy, Me, but strangely the man had no label.

"Who's that Danny? Is that Daddy?" He looked at the floor and then shook his head no.

"It's daddy Matt silly" I looked down at the picture and then at Daniel.

"What about your real daddy, Randy?" I asked, his face scrunched together.

"Randy," he said forcefully. "hurt mommy. I want mommy happy like before with Daddy Matt. I like him more than Randy…I saw mommy crying yesterday"

"What? Why?" He shrugged

"I don't know. She always cries when she sees Randy" He said quietly. I smiled slightly at the caring for his mother but sighed at the resentment he held towards his father you could tell that their relationship was affecting their son. A fear that both Randy and Ally shared. A knock from the door shook me out of my thoughts.

"Sheryl?" I walked up to the door and opened it curious on who was on the other side. Daniel ran up seeing the familiar face. "Hey buddy, Sheryl can we talk?" I looked at the older Hardy before nodding.

"Yea, sure. Is everything alright?" I said a bit shocked I had worked here for two years and never even had contact with Matt Hardy. I was surprised he even knew my name. Matt looked at Danny while a beaming smiling at could only be described as love but I also noted a hint of sorrow in his brown eyes.

"Hey buddy im gonna talk with Sheryl right now ok?" Danny huffed but went off anyways. We both saw him off to his table and Matt turned to me his face getting serious "Allyrien was attacked this afternoon" I let out a sharp gasp. I was too late not yet though I need to get to Randy before anything esle.

"Is she alright? Is Randy ok?" Matt's face feel at the sound of Randy name but quickly composed himself.

"The EMT's said she may have cracked ribs and a broken arm aside for major bruising. She just woke up but doesn't remember anything after leaving with Santino. The doctor already alerted McMahon of the situation. Randy is no where to be found so I am going to take care of him for while until Ally get out of the hospital. If that is alright with you?" I looked at Matt and smiled.

"Sure. Where is Ally at right now?" I said worried.

"St. Michael's hospital"

I nodded. "Danny, you're going with Daddy Matt for a while ok?" I said kneeling down to the toddler's level.

"YES! SCORE! Hey dad, mommy got me a new game for the Wii Its really cool! I bet I can beat you!!! And then we can watch power rangers! Uncle Jeff said he was gonna teach me the skateboard but I don't think he can. Yesterday we were at the park and this girl walked next to him and he fell on his ugly face" He said giggling. "It was really funny dad but don't tell Uncle Jeff that I told you" He said bring his finger towards Matt's lips.

"I promise, I always knew your Uncle Jeff was slow" I said looking at the black duffel bag with bright neon markings that was sitting outside. Matt looked at me and smiled.

(A/N: I know I know :dodges tomatoes: I lost my notebook but not to worry I found it  I know it isn't good but im working on it- Gen)


End file.
